Lone Wolf in Search of a Cherry Blossom
by Aeslinn
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol make a bet to see which one can get Sakura first. ; Please read my note at the very end and thank you to all the faithful readers! Hope you all read and reread when ya get bored!
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo was a bright girl. She was everything you wanted in a friend. Sweet, kind, sensitive and down to earth. She had the face of an angel with dark eyes set in a creamy pale face and long purple-black hair. She always smiled, her eyes turning into crescent moons when they closed. And she had the softest voice imaginable, always ready to soothe away trouble.  
  
Li Syaoran, however, saw through this. He saw through to her core. She was evil. Evil, damn it. The worst kind of evil, the kind that took the face of heavenly beauty. And only one other time had he seen the trick pulled, in the form of Hiiragizawa Eriol.   
  
Tomoyo smiled at him once more, as if unaware of his discomfort. "Li-kun, no one else is aware, I assure you." She said soothingly, motioning to him. "You can come down from the desk now..."  
  
Syaoran did not lower his hands, his fingers still positioned in the sign of the cross out before him. "Stay away, Daidouji-san. I'm warning you..." he slithered backward along the desktop a bit more, panic almost setting in when his back hit the chalkboard.  
  
She continued to smile, holding her hands up before her. One hand was empty. The other held her video camera, the red light on. "I won't touch you-"  
  
"And for heaven's sake, stop taping!" Syaoran ordered. "You are not going to catch this on tape!" He gestured with his head for her to put the equipment down on a discarded desk beside her.  
  
"Stop...taping?" she echoed, as if the thought had never crossed her mind and the mere mention of it was more than she could bear. But at his determined gaze she lowered her eyes and then the camera, setting it aside.  
  
"Turn...it...off." He said curtly, brown eyes narrowed in his usual glare.   
  
One would have figured that after years and years of knowing Tomoyo and Kinomoto Sakura that Syaoran would have softened up the slightest bit. But after becoming acquainted with them, Sakura especially, it was safe to say that he had become even more serious. All the more determined to protect her to his dying breath.  
  
Which was why he wasn't having it. Even when Tomoyo gave an almost inaudible strangled whimper and gingerly turned the video camera off. But it remained facing him, which continued to unnerve him.  
  
"Ok?" Tomoyo asked cautiously. "You'll come down now?"  
  
Syaoran maintained a composed expression. "That aspect was never discussed and I am quite comfortable right where I am, thank you." He answered her, knowing his handmade cross wouldn't continue to protect him at this rate.  
  
Above Tomoyo's head, the clock read 4:38 pm across the room on the far wall. What was taking Sakura so long? Didn't she know he was defenseless against Daidouji-san?  
  
The door to the classroom opened and a dark figure entered the room, the door closing behind his form as he paused in front of it.  
  
Eriol.  
  
"Lock the door." Tomoyo said quickly as Syaoran slithered back even further from the sight of Eriol.  
  
A moment later her words registered, however, and he looked toward Eriol frantically. "Oi! Matte!" he shouted, just as the black-haired boy reached behind himself and triggered the lock. He stared at him, lips parting over clenched teeth, and then shifted his gaze back towards Tomoyo.  
  
"Can we talk now?" Tomoyo asked, back to her original sweetness.  
  
Syaoran stared at her desperately, afraid he would break. "What do you want?" he asked in a whisper, cringing as Eriol floated away from the door and circled Tomoyo, looking at the hand held camera on the desk with a strange, serene interest.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and lifted herself onto another desk behind her, seating herself comfortably. In a moment of panic at being caught by Tomoyo, Syaoran had tossed just about everything her way, including desks, to stop her from catching him. He had failed, though, and now he was cornered like an animal against the chalkboard.  
  
Beside Tomoyo, Eriol smiled at the video camera and then at Syaoran, looking for all he was worth like the Cheshire cat. He snapped his fingers, wordlessly, and as Syaoran stared at him in dread the boy's eyes slid shut and he tilted his head to smile sweetly.  
  
"Li-kun," Tomoyo said, bringing his attention back to her. "We've decided it's time you told Sakura how you feel. Towards her." She said simply.  
  
Syaoran looked back towards Eriol again, eyes widening. "We?" he stuttered, seeing identical smiles cross their faces. It was quite eerie.  
  
Tomoyo was nodding, long legs swinging idly. "Hai." She stated. "It's long overdue and Eriol-kun and I are just sick of it. It's quite obvious how you feel. Demo, Sakura-chan..." she trailed off, looking towards the side as if searching for the proper words to explain her friend's oblivious personality. "can be dense, at times..."  
  
Syaoran swallowed, grimacing. "We?" he asked again weakly, and he let his hands fall limply at his sides on the desk.  
  
Eriol turned to look out the windows of the classroom at the setting sun, closing his eyes and allowing the copper light to bathe him. "Perhaps if you talked to us and told us your feelings, got them off your chest, you'd feel better?" he suggested absentmindedly.  
  
Syaoran sent a look his way. "Like I'd tell you anything..." he muttered.  
  
Eriol pulled something out of his pockets, small spools of thread, and merely looked at them for a moment.  
  
Syaoran blanched. "All right, all right!" he cried frantically, waving his hands. "Yes, I like her! Yes, I accept her as Card Mistress!"  
  
"Well, you don't really have a choice there..." Tomoyo slipped in innocently.  
  
Syaoran made a small noise through his clenched teeth, eyebrows drawing in angrily. Then he lifted his hands to his face, throwing his head back. "Yes, I'm in love with her!" he shouted, and with that release he sagged against the chalkboard, groaning.  
  
Tomoyo tilted her head at him with a gentle smile and turned towards Eriol just as he faced them again. Then she saw the spools of thread in his hands and her eyes brightened. "Oh, Eriol-kun! My thread!" she said happily, accepting them as he let them fall into her grasp. "Arigato gozaimasu!"  
  
Syaoran blinked stupidly, from Tomoyo to Eriol and back again. And he groaned once more, louder this time. "Oh, whatever!" he said in defeat, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Just leave me alone now."  
  
Tomoyo looked at him, still cradling the spools of thread. "But we haven't worked out the plan." She said, wide-eyed.  
  
Syaoran's eyes snapped back open. "Plan? What plan?" he demanded. And a moment later he waved off his own question. "No plan! Whatever happens between Sakura and myself will happen if it's meant to."  
  
Tomoyo sagged, sweat dropping, but smiling sympathetically nonetheless. "It's taking Fate a long time to answer your plea, ne?" she asked.  
  
"It'll happen." He said forcefully.  
  
"Perhaps if I whip up a few monsters, throw them at her. I'll give you the place and time, borrow her cards with the excuse that I need a few errands done-" Eriol murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"You used to use the Clow Cards to run errands?" Tomoyo asked in disbelief. "That's...animal cruelty!"  
  
"No." Syaoran stated. "I don't want her to be hurt. I don't want to be the hero, not at the risk of her safety." And out of the corner of his eye he could see Tomoyo melting at his words. The starlight shimmer shone in her dark eyes. Syaoran threw a quick glance at her and then quickly shifted back towards Eriol.  
  
"One monster?" Eriol asked and Syaoran was almost positive he detected a hint of pleading in the depths of the question. "One small one. A tiny one. Spinel Sun!"  
  
"No." Syaoran said emphatically. "I'll win her my own way, by myself."  
  
Tomoyo was sighing as they spoke, lights dancing in her eyes. But at his last sentence she snapped her head towards Eriol, as if she knew what was coming.  
  
"A game then." Eriol suddenly said, turning on him. "A bet. A bet that I can win her before you do." And this time his smile was mischievous.  
  
There was that evil again.  
  
Now Tomoyo was looking the slightest bit worried. Her hands were clasped before her, the spools of thread peeking out between her fingers in splashes of color and she shifted her gaze from Eriol to Syaoran and back again.  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran demanded, and he jumped of the desktop, brimming with anger.  
  
"You heard me." Eriol said, not backing down but not changing the innocence in his expression. "What is there to lose, really? Except..." and he answered himself, faint as a breath of air, "her?"  
  
Syaoran's deep brown eyes narrowed once more into slits. "I'm not doing this." He growled and his cheeks reddened with his anger. "I'm not playing your game."  
  
"Then you automatically forfeit her. To me." Eriol shrugged. "This isn't a battle, my descendant. This is a game. With everything at sake."  
  
Syaoran looked towards Tomoyo and she gazed back, the expression on her face that of someone who had somehow completely lost control of a harmless situation. "I'm not going to forfeit her." He said quietly, coldly, through clenched teeth. "I agree to your game." And he lifted his hand to his forehead, calling forth his sword. From his palm, light flickered wildly and formed the shape of a strong blade, shimmering powerfully. And then the glow faded and his weapon was in his hand.  
  
He pointed it to the ground between himself and Eriol, lifting a hard glare towards his opponent.  
  
Eriol looked at the sword patiently for a moment. Beside him his hand lifted, suddenly cradling something in his fist, and black light came to life in his palm. "Release."  
  
A staff burst into being, shooting out of both sides of his clenched fist. He twirled it down, crossing it against Syaoran's sword. "So be it. I'll give you a head start." He said graciously. And he lifted his free hand, waving it toward the entrance.  
  
The door was flung open and a slender, brown-haired girl stumbled in, staggering unsteadily. "Hoe!" she cried as she hit the floor.  
  
"S...Sakura-" Syaoran uttered, looking at her fallen form wide-eyed. "Daijobu?"  
  
"Hai..." she mumbled against the floor. Then she slowly rose to her knees. "Didn't you hear me knocking? The door was locked and I could hear you all in here but I couldn't get in." She rubbed her sore nose gingerly and finally seemed to focus on the scene before her. "Nan desu ka?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran looked down, realizing he still held his sword but Eriol's staff had magically vanished. He frowned and then shook his head in confusion. "Wait. You heard us talking?" he asked, looking at her once more. "You heard what we were talking about?"  
  
Sakura looked at him, green eyes the slightest bit wide. "No. All mumbling. As if something had been separating us."  
  
Syaoran threw Eriol a quick glare.  
  
"Couldn't afford to have her come in at the wrong time." Eriol answered his unasked question softly. "Nonetheless, I'll keep my distance for the time being. You have one day."  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran's sword as it began to shimmer. And with a blinding light it was gone once more, his empty hand now dangling at his side. She looked up at his face and worry entered her expression as he bowed his head, eyes closing momentarily.  
  
Eriol gazed at him wordlessly, face blank, and beside him Tomoyo was looking every bit as apprehensive as Sakura.  
  
And without saying anything more to him, Syaoran turned toward Sakura. "Ready to go? I'll walk you home."  
  
Sakura stared at him as he came to stand before her. And even when he smiled at her faintly the worry didn't leave her face. But she nodded gingerly at him and cast a quick glance at Tomoyo and Eriol before saying, "Hai..."  
  
Tomoyo watched them leave, hands still clasped before her. But as the door shut behind their departing forms she whirled to Eriol. "You didn't stick to the script."  
  
Eriol looked at her patiently. "How could I, Daidouji-san? You had him cowering on a table. I had to get him to agree somehow. Challenging him was the only way." And he looked down at the table separating them, picking up the camera.  
  
"I couldn't tape it. He didn't want me to." Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
Eriol waved his hand over the dim light bulb indicating the power switch and a tiny mist of black color seemed to fall away, revealing a shining red light.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "It was taping the whole time?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Eriol stopped the camera and then pulled out the tape. "Blackmail." He said quietly. "Quite dangerous should it fall into the wrong hands."  
  
And he smiled.  
  



	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

"Hoeeeeee!"

Kinomoto Sakura tossed aside her alarm clock frantically, lunging out of bed. She was late. Late! Only by a half hour but late, nonetheless.

The drawer to her dresser slid open slowly and a sleepy Kero-chan floated up out of it, limbs seemingly heavy. "Sakura-chan…" he whimpered, "why is that always the first noise I hear from you in the morning?"

"It is not, Kero-chan!" she argued and she hurried to get her morning ritual done. High school was hardly a place she wanted to be late to. Especially her third year of it. She was old enough to follow her responsibilities, wasn't she?

She came to a complete and utter stop suddenly, right in the middle of pulling on her uniform. "Do you feel that, Kero-chan?" she asked faintly, green eyes focused on the far wall.

Kero sat up quickly. "A new evil force come to rid the world of the Card Mistress?" he asked excitedly. It had been a while since they had faced anything. Eriol-kun had long since given up on putting obstacles in their path.

Sakura hesitated a moment longer and then blushed furiously as her stomach growled. "Forget it, the feeling's gone." She giggled, embracing herself around the stomach.

Kero hit the floor hard, his tail sticking up and quivering.

Sakura finished getting ready, humming to herself, and lifted her school bag onto the bed. "Kero-chan?" she asked, holding the bag open. When he didn't respond she looked over toward his seemingly dead form on the floor still. With a sigh she rose, lifted his limp body by the tail and deposited him in the school bag.

Downstairs, Touya already had breakfast done. He was dependable, her oni-chan, always on time, and always responsible. He chatted with their father, Fujitaka, as he settled some pancakes on a plate and then handed the plate to him. Father and son looked nothing alike, except perhaps for their height and even then Touya outdid him by a few inches. He had inherited his dark looks from her mother and Sakura from her father.

"Ohaiyo!" she cried happily, bouncing into the room. And then, tracing her fingers across the small counter near the kitchen table, she looked toward a lovely picture of a young woman with long, flowing black hair. "Ohaiyo, oka-san…"

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu." Her father smiled as Touya put down another plate of pancakes for her across from their father. 

"Here, kaijuu." He said by way of greeting, turning to go back to the kitchen.

"Oni-chan! I am not a monster!" She shouted at his back indignantly then shook her head as she seated herself. She figured after years of the game he would have given up. It was not so. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it even more now.

Sakura wolfed down her breakfast, grumbling throughout about monsters and being big. Even about a big card. Touya wasn't sure. He didn't care much either. He had to meet Yukito soon for his new part time job or else Yuki would leave. No, that was a big fat lie. Yuki would probably wait all day for him. He chewed slowly on the pancakes, thoughtfully, and utterly unaware of Sakura as she finished up and raced around the house.

"Itte kimasu!" she shouted from the front hallway. Then he heard the hard clunk of roller blades and the front door slammed shut.

Touya cursed under his breath, throwing down his napkin. "Sakura!" he called after her. He waved goodbye to his father quickly, rushing after his sister. He had to catch up or else _she_ would come along. Sakura and he had made a new plan, never leaving at the normal time anymore because it was the only way to avoid-

He had barely stepped out the front door when two arms wrapped around his neck from behind, cutting off his intake of oxygen and effectively making his eyes swirl. "Touya-kun!" a feminine voice sang happily in his ear, a body suddenly being supported by the strength of his neck muscles.

"Akizuki…" he sighed, wheezing.

"Na-ku-ru." She corrected. She gave him an extra squeeze before pulling back the slightest bit. "I finally caught up with you!"

Touya disentangled himself from her, hopping down his front steps. "How can you catch up when I haven't gotten ahead of you?" he asked sourly, pulling out his bike and adjusting the seat a bit.

Nakuru came to stand beside him, hands clasped behind her back, smiling. "Off to the part time job?" she asked innocently.

Touya paused, throwing one leg over the bike. "No, actually. I was thinking about doing that but as soon as you popped up I had the sudden urge to…I don't know. Throw myself off a bridge and die…" he steadied himself, prepared to go when that extra body landed behind him once more, nearly throwing him back off balance. He peeked over his shoulder to see Nakuru seated one-sided on his bike seat, smiling brightly.

"Well? Let's go already." She said and she wound her arms around his neck once more.

Touya sighed to himself and steered the bike off to find Yukito.

Sakura caught sight of Tsukishiro Yukito, waiting patiently along the road as she roller-bladed along. Her heart skipped a beat, still, after all these years. This was love, she told herself once more. This was no crush. Crushes came and went but love…love hung on always. She slowed the slightest bit, gazing at the innocence in the beautiful face of the young man. And she saw the exact moment he caught sight of her for he smiled, lifting a hand in greeting. 

"Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan." He said sweetly, holding a large bag in his hand, his usual bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ohaiyo, Yukito-san!" she replied, skating to a stop before him. She fixed her wild auburn hair self-consciously, pulling another lock away from her mouth. "The new part time job, right? With oni-chan?"

Yuki nodded. "We start in a half hour but I'm automatically going to be late because my bike is in the shop getting fixed. One of the break lines snapped." He explained.

Sakura's face dropped. "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have waited, I'm sure 'ni-chan would have understood." She said. And she looked at the large bag he held.

Yukito shrugged. "I don't mind. I was just going to wait for him to tell him to go without me. That or maybe share his bike." And he smiled innocently once more, noticing her curiosity in his bag. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

Sakura sweat-dropped, smiling lopsidedly. "I figured as much. But it's ok, it's a sure sign of health."

"Hai." He agreed. Then his happy expression slipped a bit. "But…I find myself so very hungry, even when I do eat. It's…almost strange." He said in a quietly thoughtful voice.

It wasn't strange. Sakura gazed at him, sadly, not even hearing as he continued on about how he was also strangely tired. It wasn't strange and it was hardly new. It was part of being a false form of a greater being.

Yue.

Yukito was fishing though the bag and he pulled out a small bag of sweets, holding them out to her. "Here, take it. A small snack for the day." He said graciously, and he smiled cheerfully once more.

Sakura took it, reluctantly. He would be needing it more, she knew. It was hard for him, for Yue, to support both himself and Yukito and she knew that Yue did it for her. Because though he denied the fact, he did care for her and he would never want any harm to come to her. "You won't be needing these for the day?" she asked, staring down at the plastic bag of goodies.

Yukito smiled. "I have more where that came from." He replied. And he suddenly looked over her shoulder towards the way she had come. "Ah, here comes Touya."

Sakura turned to look and grimaced. "Nakuru caught him again." She said quietly, catching sight of the brown-haired girl chatting up a storm in her brother's ear. And 'ni-chan's face was not one of happiness as he steered the bike at a snail's pace. 

Nakuru suddenly squealed, waving towards them. "Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan!" she cried, upsetting Touya's balance on the bike. She instantly embraced him around the neck as he swerved a bit.

Sakura waved back half-heartedly before looking back at Yukito once more. "You may have trouble getting on the back of that bike, Yukito-san." She let him know and she began to skate away backwards, glancing once more at Touya and Nakuru.

"That's all right." Yukito said, following her with his smile as she left. "I have two legs." And he waved good-bye.

She waved also, laughing to herself. 

Two legs and a nice set of wings.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu." Tomoyo greeted her as she entered their first period class. She sat with her legs drawn in on the seat, following Sakura's every movement as she found her seat beside the black-haired girl.

"Ohaiyo, Tomoyo-chan." She said in return, sitting down. The teacher did not appear to be in yet and so she slouched in her chair with a sigh. "It feels like a long morning already."

Tomoyo's face became worried almost immediately. "Daijobu?" she asked, dark eyes wide.

Sakura looked her way quickly. She was almost tempted to see her reaction if she answered no. Maybe she could make up a nice lie, like Yamazaki, and scare the poor girl out of her wits.

Instead she smiled soothingly. "I'm ok."

"Ohaiyo." A gentle, masculine voice said behind her.

Sakura turned instantly to look towards Syaoran. She couldn't explain it. Seeing Syaoran every morning always made the day brighter and she needed some brightening today.

But it wasn't Syaoran. It was Eriol. "Eriol-kun…" she said in surprise. "Ohaiyo. But you're not in this class." She said, stating the obvious.

She could have sworn Eriol sighed at her patiently. "I just came to say good morning." He answered and he held out a small flower to her, with pink petals at the core that turned a dark purple-blue at the tips.

Sakura took it, mouth forming an o. "Oh, how beautiful..." she whispered faintly, gazing at it in awe. "Where did you find something like this..?" 

Eriol smiled. "In my garden." He said with a careless shrug. And he placed a hand over the one she had laid across the back of her chair. "I want you to have it. I'd be honored if you would."

Tomoyo suddenly rose, causing both Eriol and Sakura to look at her. "Eriol-kun…a word outside, please?" she asked softly, piercing him with dark eyes.

Eriol looked at her, for a moment longer than usual before straightening. "Mochiron." He agreed graciously and he bowed to Sakura. "Sumimasen, Sakura-san."

"Hai." Sakura nodded. And she watched them as they both floated towards the doorway. Just in time for Syaoran to enter.

And pale considerably.

Eriol smiled at him, his usual 'Hello, how are you, I'm going to _eat_ you now' look on his face. Syaoran merely glared, tossing Tomoyo the same look as she moved aside for him to enter.

"Syaoran-kun." Sakura said his name as he made it passed them and neared his seat. He looked up upon hearing her and a faint smile curled his lips.

"Ohaiyo, Sakura." He said to her, sitting down behind her.

She gazed at him, almost tenderly. How many years had they had the same class and how many times, in all those classes had he taken the seat behind her? Sometimes she wished he would sit in front of her. She wanted to be able to not pay attention in class, for just one day, and concentrate on his soft, wavy hair. Maybe even ruffle it.

She blushed suddenly, looking down at the flower in her hand in embarrassment. Where had that thought come from?

"What?" he asked, noticing her sudden shyness. And he looked down at the flower in her hand. 

"Oh! Eriol-kun gave it to me!" she said brightly. "Isn't it beautiful?" She focused on it, hoping that if she focused maybe he would to. Focus on _it_ and not the cherry red her face had turned.

Syaoran stared at it, too, wordlessly.

Score!

"Eriol-kun…?" he echoed softly, his face turning the slightest bit blank. A sad blank, at that. Sakura looked at him once more, even tilting her head questioningly.

"What is it?" she asked faintly.

Syaoran cocked his head also, slanting a glance toward the doorway. 

Tomoyo was arguing rather heatedly, Eriol merely smiling patiently at her.

"He had a day!" Tomoyo whispered, staring up into Eriol's eerie eyes in bemusement. "What happened to that?"

Eriol continued to look aloof. "He still has his day. _This_ is his day." He replied. And as she opened her mouth to protest he shushed her. "Believe me, Daidouji-san. This…is nothing."

"Syaoran-kun." Sakura asked again, this time reaching out to clasp one of his hands gripping the edge of his desk.

He looked down, drawn back to her and he shook his head, giving her a sheepish smile. "Iie. Nande monai." He said and he pulled his hand out from under hers, clearing his throat. A moment later he wondered why the hell he had done that. Wasn't the whole point of this for him to finally let her know how he felt?

Sakura recoiled slightly, pulling her hand back towards herself and when he raised his eyes to her she forced a cheerful smile and turned around in her seat to face the front.

He sighed inwardly and then jumped as Tomoyo suddenly hipped him on the way back to her desk. 

She glared at him over her shoulder, moving to sit and motioned toward Sakura discreetly, eyes widening as if to say, 'What are you _doing_?' 

Syaoran gestured just as discreetly, only discreetly in his book meant flipping the bird at Eriol's back as he sauntered out of the classroom. _'What was that?'_ he demanded, mouthing his sentence soundlessly.

_'I don't know!'_ she answered right back, just as audibly.

"Tomoyo-chan-" Sakura suddenly began, turning in her direction.

Tomoyo turned to face her so quickly her hair had to flutter slowly downward along her shoulders and back. "Hmm?" she inquired innocently.

"For our math homework, what did you get for the fifth problem..?"

Syaoran threw himself across the desk burying his head in his arms. It was going to be a long day, he felt it already.

And then something was pushed into the crook of his elbow, plastic with sharp edges. He lifted his head to look into Sakura's big green eyes and she smiled, her fingers still pushing the small candy into his arm. "Here." She said.

And as he accepted the candy he thought_, 'Maybe it won't be so long at all.'_


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

He had been wrong. It had indeed been a long day. Syaoran had three classes, sitting behind Sakura and a lunch period also where he saw her. But he didn't sit with her during lunch. He hung out with Yamazaki and now that he thought about, why _did_ he hang out with the Boy of Tall Tales? He pulled out his stuff from his locker, sighing to himself, and suddenly became aware of the eyes on him. He lifted wide eyes toward the locker and then slowly turned to look into Tomoyo's angry face.

He yelped like a little girl, staggering backward, clutching his backpack to himself like a lifeline. "Daidouji-san…"

"Li-kun." she said in a soft, very firm tone. "What is going on?"

Syaoran smiled weakly, chuckling. "Nani..?" he asked in a quaky voice.

Tomoyo stared at him for another moment, an eyebrow lifted, and then the expression just melted away and she tilted her head, smiling cheerfully.

Syaoran took another step back.

"Your day is almost up, Li-kun." She said slowly, as if he needed to be reminded. Reminded and reprimanded. "Once this day is up there's nothing stopping Eriol-kun-"

"There was nothing stopping _Eriol-kun_ today!" Syaoran threw back, feeling a bit more power now that they were on a topic he loved to quarrel about. "What was that flower thing?"

"He gave her a flower." Tomoyo said, shrugging innocently. "He always gives her flowers-"

"It wasn't just a flower, Daidouji-san! It was a pass. It was a border he wasn't allowed to cross today. And I found it the slightest bit unfair." Syaoran opened his locker once more, depositing a few things and then slamming it shut in quiet anger.

Tomoyo gazed at him as he bowed his head, staring with an unseeing gaze toward the foot of the locker. "It was nothing." She said quietly. "And if you let something like that affect you then you won't win this. You will _lose_ her-"

"Don't you think I know that?" he shouted, swinging angrily and connecting his fist with the locker door. He snapped his head to look at her, brown locks falling across his furrowed forehead. "Don't you think I _understand_-"

"No!" she cried, causing him to pause as her eyes widened to round circles. She unconsciously lifted her hands, clasping them together to her chest. "No! I don't think you understand. Because if you did you wouldn't _be_ here! You wouldn't be wasting time calmly putting things away in your locker! You'd be walking her home! You'd be talking to her right now instead of arguing with _me_!"

Syaoran stared at her wordlessly, blinking slowly, almost warily. Then he looked at his locker once more and lifted a hand to the face of the door, fingering the dent he had made in the metal. He inhaled deeply, thoughtfully.

Tomoyo continued to look at him expectantly.

And he chuckled once more, this time humorlessly. "You know…nothing really scares me, Daidouji-san." He suddenly said quietly, so quietly she almost had to strain to hear him in the silence of the corridor. "Nothing has scared me for quite some time. When Yue fought me, for the cards…" he shook his head. "I wasn't scared. I knew I had to pass the test to own the cards so it was more a mission. No time for me to think about being scared." He swallowed, still focused on the locker but his mind was far away, so very far away. "And yet, when Yue fought…Sakura…" he winced, jaw clenching, "I was scared. I was scared for her. It wasn't the first time I worried about her but it was the first time I made myself realize that I was scared for her. Because I didn't think she was strong enough…" he paused, hesitating, "and because…I didn't want to forget."

Tomoyo sagged against the locker beside her. "Forget…" she murmured.

Syaoran nodded, faintly. "That was the price, remember? If she failed that was the consequence. To forget." He breathed hoarsely, chest rising almost painfully. "And I couldn't have survived that, I wouldn't have been able to because I keep telling myself that, as stupid as it sounds, I would have remembered. I would have felt, somehow, that there was something I was missing and, in due time, it would've kill me." He stopped, lips pressing into a tight line as he nodded once more. "I know it would've."

Tomoyo swallowed inaudibly, gazing at him. "Why…are you telling me this, Li-kun?" she asked him.

Syaoran refocused then, on the locker and, it seemed, on the matter at hand. "Because this scares me, Daidouji-san." He finally said, stepping back safely from the locker. And he looked at her, facing her. "This scares me, knowing that if I do something, I risk the chance of losing her. And if I don't…" he laughed, shaking his head, "I risk the chance of losing her…"

Tomoyo took a step closer, also pulling away from the locker. "Does it scare you to know that you might lose her to Eriol-kun?" she asked.

Syaoran hesitated, looking genuinely baffled. Then he tilted his head, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "Strangely enough…no." he answered slowly. "Because I know that should he win this, he'd do a better job protecting her than I would."

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, Li-kun-"

Syaoran backed away another step and then just turned away, collecting his things. 

"Li-kun…" she continued, reaching out to grasp his shoulder, to stop him. "Listen to me. I always told myself, and anyone who would listen, that if the person I came to love loved someone else, I would be happy. I would be happy they were happy-"

"I agree." Syaoran said simply, still focused on shoving things into his backpack.

"Pay attention!" she ordered, finally causing him to pause and look at her. "I always felt this. But it never stopped hurting." She said and he focused on her, frowning, as tears rose in her eyes. She felt them, felt them sting her eyes but she kept going, not caring if those tears fell. "Sakura is waiting for someone. She doesn't know it but I do. Because I know what it feels like, to wait for someone. I know what a person looks like when they wait for someone, the kind of expression they have on their face, the way their voice sounds when they are looking. Even when they don't know they're looking. I know."

Syaoran straightened, all attention on her at last.

She smiled slowly, faintly, at him. "You're not waiting, Li-kun." She said. "Because you _know._ You know. I know. Eriol-kun knows." And she said, hesitantly, "Sakura does not."

Syaoran nodded in understand.

"And it's because she's so damn…dense!" Tomoyo said, shaking her head almost impatiently. "She doesn't know what she wants and she doesn't know what's in her grasp because she doesn't see herself deserving of it. Which is why you're here. To show her that she is."

Silence descended then, between them, as Syaoran merely stared at her. He let go of his backpack, allowing it to sag onto the bench and then looked passed Tomoyo towards the window. It was a clear day outside, class having been over for more than half an hour. He trudged towards the windows slowly, walking passed Tomoyo and she followed him with her gaze, turning with him.

Outside, down below, the school cheerleaders were practicing their warm ups and stretches, some split into groups and others by themselves.

Syaoran's eyes caught on Sakura as she bent over, reaching toward her feet.

"Why do I feel as if…you've given up on her?" Tomoyo asked from close by and she was standing just a bit behind him, like a hovering shadow.

Syaoran shook his head, still gazing at the Card Mistress. "I'd never do that." He replied, pausing. And with a sigh he backed away a step. "I'd just give up on myself."

"You're a coward." Tomoyo said quietly and he looked at her, caught by surprise. Her dark eyes were moist with emotion, lips quivering the slightest bit. "Nothing but a coward." And she spun and fled, vanishing out the door.

He stared after her, struck dumb. Maybe he was a coward. Maybe he never had deserved her. He hadn't deserved the Clow Cards.

Outside, Sakura rose, stretching luxuriously and the sun shone in her hair, painting it copper. His expression softened as he allowed himself to gaze at her, allowed himself to wonder what would have been different had he been chosen to own the cards. Would he have ever come to realize how important Sakura was?

Sakura lifted a hand and waved.

Syaoran recoiled, cursing himself for having let his guard down. But he waved back nonetheless and smiled sadly. Could he be anymore obvious?

Something too big to be a bug suddenly flew at the window, crashing into the glass. Syaoran jumped back, yelping and then paused, leaning in closer to stare suspiciously as the creature remained stuck there.

"Hey, brat!" Kero mumbled, stuffed animal lips pressed to the glass as he smiled.

Syaoran shivered before merely turning away, pulling his things together and retreating with a wary glance behind him.

Kero pulled back from the glass, tiny wings holding him in mid-air. "I get no respect." He sighed before turning and flying back towards Sakura's backpack.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

"What's with that look?"

Eriol raised his eyes thoughtfully and glanced towards Nakuru, sitting before a roaring fire in the fireplace. She stared at him, as if interested in him.

"Look?" he asked innocently.

Nakuru rose, her long maroon hair falling down her back. She flipped the braid around absentmindedly as she came close to sit next to his knees. "Yes. The expression on your face. The look." She emphasized.

Over by the window of the living room a small animal with droopy eyes lifted his head. 

Eriol smiled at her and shrugged.

"He has a bet. With his descendant." The creature said emotionlessly, and he looked about ready to drop his head back down comfortably.

"A bet..?" Nakuru asked, eyes shimmering with her new interest. "What kind of bet?"

Eriol still didn't answer, content with staring at the fire.

"A bet to see who can land the Card Mistress first." The animal answered for him. And this time he did drop his head back down.

"Spinel Sun?" she asked, more in disbelief than to call the creature by his name. And then she looked at Eriol. "Really?"

"It's a little game." Eriol said with a shrug of his slim shoulders. The fire reflected off his glasses as he looked down at her. "One to…wake him up to the possibilities. Because really…" he sighed, "he won't do anything if we leave him be."

"And whose idea was it?" Nakuru inquired. "Just yours?"

Eriol paused, cocking his head. "Mostly Daidouji-san's…" he answered slowly.

"Oh, that name again…" came the muffled voice from the small huddled figure of Spinel Sun. He rolled over so that his butt was facing them.

Eriol stared at him absentmindedly. "Well, isn't that just the slightest bit disrespectful…"

"And how is it going, then?" Nakuru asked, bringing him back to the subject at hand.

Eriol pouted a bit. "It's going well. For me." He answered after a moment. "My descendant isn't willing to risk anything, really."

"Then it isn't really a game…" Nakuru said, let down the slightest bit. She looked over towards the fire longingly, the crackling soothing them if only a bit. "Well, you can always just come up with more ingenious ways to get them together."

Eriol smiled at the suggestion, the way she purred it. "You suggest…the cards." He said for her and when she whirled to look at him happily he was already looking at her.

"You've been wanting to try them out for a little fun, haven't you?" she asked. "This is the perfect time." 

"Right now? This very moment?" he murmured. And he became silent as he mused over the possibility. "Well, I suppose it is a good time. It's a weekend." He decided slowly.

"I'll choose a card!" Nakuru volunteered and she closed her eyes and lifted a hand, sitting up straight and facing him with her legs crossed. 

Spinel Sun sighed from the window.

Eriol held out his hand, fingers pointing outward and in his hand a fragile black light splintered outward as something appeared in mid-air, falling into his palm. "They're still weak. They're not going to last."

"It's alright." Nakuru shrugged, eyes still closed. "They're not the real cards anyway, not anymore."

Eriol settled a bit further into his armchair and holding the pack between fingers and thumb, he spread them out like a fan. "Go on."

Nakuru leaned forward, reaching out playfully. And then she peeked an eye open and plucked forth a card. "Here!" she said, holding it out towards Eriol who would have sweat dropped had it been in his nature.

He glanced at the card and smiled. "Well, then. Let's see how they do."

"Pastries! And pastries! And more pastries!" Kero-chan cried, popping out of Sakura's backpack.

Sakura instantly swung her backpack around to her front and squashed him with both hands, hoping that she could suffocate him. "Kero-chan!" she hissed, glancing around and seeing no one noticed.

"I'm hungry, Sakura-chan…" he whined, his voice coming out muffled between her fingers.

"I don't care!" she whispered and she shoved him right back in, zippering it over his protests. "I will get you sweets as soon as I find a store!"

"Talking to yourself again?"

She whirled around, eyes widening to look up at the new arrival. "Hoeee…"

Touya had an eyebrow arched at her, his body bent forward over his bike. Beside him Yukito waved, also on a bike, eyes closed in a cheerful smile. 

"Ah, Yukito-san." She said quickly, skipping right over the answer to Touya's question. "Your bike is fixed!"

The light haired boy nodded, the sun reflecting off his glasses. "Yes, this morning. I went in to see if it was done and it was. I was missing it, too."

Sakura nodded happily.

Touya looked around, scanning the park and the benches quickly. "Where are you off to?" he asked, finally looking back towards her again. 

From her backpack came the low rumbling of a hungry stomach.

"Uh…" Sakura quickly clapped her hands over her own stomach and laughed nervously. "I am really hungry. I was just off to see Tomoyo-chan but I figured I'd stop along a store somewhere and pick up something small to eat." She rubbed her belly as if to further her point.

Touya wasn't believing a word of it, she could tell. Beside him Yukito was smiling as if he understood perfectly well.

"And you two?" she inquired.

"Just out for a ride." Yukito answered. "It's a wonderful day."

Sakura almost agreed with him. Almost. Because it was at that moment that off to the side, in between the small space of two trees, a figure moved. She paused, blinking wide eyes in surprise. It wasn't possible, was it? No, of course not. It couldn't be. Because…because…

Because the card was hers now.

"Sakura." Touya said and from the tone of his voice it was obvious this was not the first time he had called her name.

She looked at him, distracted. "What?"

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked worriedly and her heart melted. He always worried over her. It wasn't fair for him to always worry and never remember.

"Nothing." She said quickly and then to reassure him, "Really. Nothing. But I have to go…"

Yukito frowned at her and strangely enough it was Touya who came to rescue. "Go ahead." He said quietly, the look on his face that of understanding. "Go on. Just…be careful."

Sakura stared at him for a moment, stunned.

_You know…don't you…_

And she smiled at him, a quick grateful smile. "Arigato, oni-chan." She said and she waved good-bye at Yukito, who merely waved back hesitantly.

"What was that about?" Yukito asked Touya who merely shrugged and prepped himself to ride off. He watched his friend ride off and then looked at the departing girl thoughtfully.

_Arrow Card. Arrow Card. Arrow Card._

The name swept through her mind as she ran, taking a corner without slowing her pace. It wasn't possible but it had been. It had been her. Only further proven by the fact that she had carried something in her hand, something that had looked like a long bow.

Her wand was in her hand a moment later as she called on it. "Release!"

The figure burst out of the trees just ahead of her, small cries and shrieks ringing out from several people sitting on benches. Hair lifting the slightest bit with a gentle breeze the Card lifted her bow, pulling back an arrow on the string. She let it fly a moment later.

Sakura saw it glow and split into three separate arrows before she ducked her head and dived. She hit the ground hard, sliding across it and she felt the wind of the arrows as they flew over her, missing her only by a few inches.

Too close. Waaaaay too close…

She slapped her hands down, her right clutching her wand, and she rose to her feet, lifting eyes to the Card. All around people stared in wide-eyed horror at her and the Card, especially when the Card lifted another arrow. She had to do something, now, to stop them from seeing. 

She twirled her wand, lifting it above her head. With her other hand she flung a card into the air, one of her own cards. "I call on your power!" she cried and she swung her wand down, almost striking the card with it. "Sleep!"

Mist burst from the surface of the card, shooting into the air. At the same time the Card let loose with the other arrow, taking a step back a moment later as the mist from Sakura's card became a tiny figure. She was a small faerie, the Sleep Card, and she was nimble. She easily dodged the incoming arrows, intent on leaving her trail of moon dust over the innocent people in the park.

Sakura wished she were just as agile. She threw herself backward, hitting the floor once more and she saw the arrows as they flew over her. "Not fair, not fair, not fair…"

Underneath her came an indignant shout. "_Oi! Sakura! Let me out!"_

Sakura nearly sweat-dropped. "Kero-chan! Gomen!" she said and she slipped off the backpack, setting it aside. "Just wait there for a minute, I'll be back-"

The small thumps at her feet alerted her to the fact that the Arrow Card had not backed down. She lifted her head to see several arrows lined in a row leading up to her feet. "Hoeeeeeee!"

Sleep was returning, floating to a stop before Sakura as she made her way to her feet. She smiled sweetly before her figure became distorted in smoke and mist. Sakura grabbed the card that formed and tucked her away, turning her attention back to the scene.

Sleeping bodies lay everywhere, slumped over benches and littering the ground. Well, that was one problem taken care of. Now all she had to do was-

The Card lifted the bow once more, anger forming on her face. 

Sakura threw out another card, swinging at it. "Fly!" she shouted, willing the creature to rise from the card a little faster.

A sudden force seized her from behind and she looked over her shoulder to see two long white wings form at her back. Barely wasting a moment she flung herself into the air and the wings obeyed her command, lifting her gently. Arrows shot by her feet, missing her with a little more space then before and at least for that Sakura was thankful.

Now to trap the Card.

"Freeze!"

From the card she tossed forth a creature sprang to life, a large beast of ice and crystal. Ice shards burst from the ground, heading towards the Arrow. She backed up a step and then frantically shot as the ice came towards her. Her arrows burst through the shards, shattering them but the Freeze was upon her instantly, a single shard shooting up under her and flinging her aside as if she weighed no more than a feather.

Sakura flew forward, her wand spinning in hand. She paused before the Arrow Card, several feet away, hovering in mid-air, and she stared at the Card in confusion. "Who are you?" she asked, and she felt Freeze come up behind her almost protectively.

Arrow rolled over, whimpering in pain, and then raised blank blue-gray eyes at her in fury.

Sakura lifted her wand. "Return to thy true-"

The Card's bow materialized in her grasp once more and she pulled a single arrow along the string, letting it fly with a cry.

Sakura felt it, the moment the arrows hit.

_"Sakura!"_

And she didn't know who cried out her name. All she knew was that she felt a pain throughout her entire body and yet she also felt that the pain wasn't hers. A shriek resounded around her, deafening her and she couldn't seem to grasp what was going on, what exactly she was feeling. But she knew, whatever it was, it was not good.

The Arrow raised another arrow, a small smile forming on her face.

And then a body slammed into the Card, tackling her and flinging her to the side in a flurry of green and white.

"Syaoran…" she whispered. It was all she could do, she couldn't seem to move her limbs. And there was still a soft wail ringing in her ears, all around her.

Syaoran rose, Chinese uniform hanging down around his lean frame and he lifted his sword, holding it out before him with both hands. He shouted an incantation, releasing a burst of lightning from the blade.

Arrow shrieked, caught by the current. For a moment she stood stiffly, blue-white light seizing her and coursing throughout her body. Syaoran gritted his teeth, forcing more power and the lightning shooting from his blade burst with light, forking and striking the Card.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, tears rising in her eyes. 

She almost thought he ignored her. But then the lightning ceased with a small spark, Syaoran swinging the sword down at his side.

Arrow's eyes closed and she slipped to the floor wordlessly, unconscious.

Sakura exhaled thankfully and then looked towards Syaoran as he turned slowly to look at her. The color drained from his face, lips parting and he stared up at her with a pained expression.

"I can't feel anything." Sakura said quietly, a tear slipping down her face.

Syaoran was grateful that she couldn't feel anything. He took another step forward, gazing up at her figure in horror.

Arrows protruded from the wings of Fly, pinning Sakura to Freeze's large body. She was held several feet up, her body hanging from both Cards.

"Sakura." He said urgently and he came to stand directly before her, almost feeling as if he were paying homage to something. "Sakura, call back the Cards." He said, lifting both hands up to her.

She nodded wordlessly, tears now falling freely down her face. "Return to thy true form. Fly." She whispered. 

Mist burst from her back, shooting up into the air with the cry of a bird. Sakura slipped, released from the arrows and Syaoran caught her, cradling her against him and looking up. The mist became a funnel, swirling into the form of a glowing rectangle.

"Freeze." Sakura called weakly, her head buried against the symbol on Syaoran's chest.

The large ice creature also dissolved into smoke, swirling into a miniature cone and forming a glowing card. Both cards flashed once, turning at last into true cards and they floated down to hover before their Mistress.

Sakura gazed at them for a silent moment and then she released Syaoran with one hand, reaching out with trembling fingers. They floated into her grasp, light dancing across their surfaces. She stared at them for another moment, Syaoran looking at them sadly also.

And then Sakura pulled them against her, tucking them against her heart.

All around, the sound of a bird shrieking suddenly echoed, along with it a low murmur of pain from the Freeze Card. Sakura closed her eyes leaning entirely against Syaoran who wordlessly accepted her weight. He slowly knelt, bringing her with him and Sakura sat, cradled in his arms, frowning in concentration.

_Take my strength to heal thy wounds…_

The Fly Card cooed as light rose from Sakura, a soft gentle power washing over both cards. Freeze remained quiet but she knew that the cards were thankful for the power, for the healing light that was her love.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_

Beside her she suddenly became aware of a large creature, a golden cat with pieces of armor decorating his powerful body. She looked over and more tears stung her eyes. "Kero-chan…gomen…"

Her Guardian nodded, pressing a furry muzzle into the side of her face in understanding.

Syaoran looked over his shoulder towards the Arrow Card. And he stiffened as he saw her form glowing brightly, a figure of light. And then, inexplicably, she melted into that light, her form becoming smoke and rising into the air to be one with it.

"What…was she?" Sakura asked reluctantly and he looked down at her to see her tear-streaked face gazing at the spot the Arrow Card had just been. Beside her, Keroberos was frowning in quiet anger.

"I don't know…" he answered, arms tightening around her. "I don't know…"

"Too powerful…" Eriol murmured thoughtfully. "Perhaps I made the Cards too powerful."

"Which would explain why they don't last." Nakuru nodded and she stared at the fireplace. Only a small piece of that space had been cut out, taken over by a view of Syaoran cradling Sakura as they looked toward the spot where the Arrow Card had been.

Eriol exhaled to himself. "I'll know better next time."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

She didn't feel well. Her body was weak, limbs heavy. She couldn't keep her eyes open, she had to fight. Her vision swam as she tried to focus, the ceiling doing a strange wavy hula dance. She cocked her head at that, lips parted, eyelids hooded.

It was because of the cards, because she had used her strength to heal them. She hadn't felt this exhausted since…since…

Well, in a long time. Not since she had turned the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, she recalled dimly. So what was going on now? She grimaced, head feeling heavy. She had been given some type of medicine by Kero-chan when she had been brought home by Syaoran, a strange, horrid tasting green liquid and it felt like he had woken her up every few minutes to give her more although she was sure it had actually been every few hours. It must have been. She could still remember him wrestling with the plastic seal around the cap of the bottle.

"Sakura-chan…" Kero-chan said sadly, floating down beside her head and touching down on the pillow. 

She vaguely felt him pat her head tenderly and she smiled faintly, feeling as if she dreamed. The world was going to start spinning soon, she thought. "I'm fine, Kero-chan." She soothed him in a voice not entirely focused. "Just tired…"

The Guardian of the Seal sighed inwardly and then lifted off the bed, flying over to her discarded cell phone lying on the desk. With small pads for hands he dialed Tomoyo's number, seating himself with crossed legs as he waited.

"Moshi moshi."

"Daidouji Tomoyo, please." He requested politely, holding the phone up to his ear.

The voice paused momentarily before asking, "Kero-chan?" in a confused tone.

"Hai!" he nodded. "Tomoyo-chan, can you invite the Snow Bunny over to Sakura's house? I need to speak with him."

Tomoyo hesitated on the other line. "Where's Sakura-chan?" she asked slowly. No doubt asking why he called on her when Sakura could easily call on Yukito-san herself.

"There was an incident. Sakura's sleeping-"

"Hi, Tomoyo-chan…" came Sakura's muffled voice from the bed, sounding punch drunk. She shuffled on the bed, burying her head in her pillow.

Kero-chan sweat dropped. "She's in bed, she doesn't feel well-"

**_"No!"_** Tomoyo fairly shrieked suddenly. "I'm coming over! I have to tape this!"

Kero blinked. "Eh?"

"I'll be over in a moment!" she said before promptly hanging up on him.

Kero-cha sat there, still blinking at how quickly the situation had gone down. "No more sweets for _that_ girl."

When Tomoyo arrived she had Yukito in tow. The house was empty. Sakura's father had left the day before on an excavation and Touya was out at his part-time job.

The doorbell echoed throughout the house.

It didn't rouse the girl in the slightest. She went right on snoring, blankets wrapped around her almost in a knot.

Kero floated down the staircase, flying through the hallways and coming to rest on the doorknob. He undid the lock on the door and then bent precariously on the knob to turn it.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried, flinging the door open frantically.

Kero crashed against the far wall, the door slamming on top of him a moment later as the distraught girl bounced into the front hallway. She looked both ways, long hair braided down her back, dark-tinted shades on, camcorder in hand. "Sakura-chan!" she shouted again before racing off for the staircase.

Kero screamed angrily, eye twitching, and his form suddenly exploded in light, wings wrapping around him. The door slammed shut again as Keroberos, Guardian of the Seal, pounced out from behind it into the hallway, looking to see which way the Camcorder Witch had gone.

The door slowly opened once more and a grimacing Yukito came in, hand pressed to a bump he had on his forehead. No doubt he had gotten it as a gift from the Door Faerie.

Keroberos roared at him furiously, teeth bared.

Yukito stared at him, wide-eyed and wordless, before promptly falling out cold. His body began to fall and in another burst of light and feathers Yue appeared, rising to his full height.

"The least you could do is **_not_** frighten me into my true form." He said, eyes hooded, arms crossed over his chest. "You probably terrorized my false form. I wouldn't be surprised if he was dead."

"One can only hope." Keroberos growled before taking for the stairs in pursuit of Tomoyo.

Yue calmly closed the door calling after him absentmindedly, "If you're going to kill her, catch it on tape for me…"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo was crying, arms wrapped around her friend's neck. "Daijobu? Wake up! Talk to me!"

Sakura's eyes were swirling, tiny bubbles popping around her. "I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan," she slurred cheerfully.

Keroberos entered the room, looking for all he was worth like a prowling tiger. "Tomoyo-chan…" he said politely, coming closer.

"She's awake, Kero-chan!" Tomoyo cried, stars shining in her eyes. And then she blinked them away, looking suddenly worried. "Kero-chan, are you all right? You look absolutely-"

She squeaked as he reached out with a paw and dragged her into a tussle, small puffs of dust obscuring the actual fight.

Sakura was left hanging upside down off the side of the bed, hair brushing the floor. "Can you keep it down please?" she asked the big dust ball of limbs politely, eyelids heavy with sleep. "I'm tired…" she placed a finger to her lips as the battle raged on, "Ssh…"

Yue entered the room, arms still crossed, white hair floating behind him. He spared the Card Mistress a bored glance, expression never shifting in the least, even when she sent him a drunken wave and smile.

"I was so worried, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said with eyes nearly tearing, holding a wheezing Keroberos in a chokehold. "When Kero-chan called and told me you weren't feeling well-"

"You came right over, we know." Yue said as if another word out of the girl's mouth was just darn offensive.

Tomoyo looked at him, ignoring Keroberos' choking noises and twitching tail. "Well, yes, that too, but I made her these lovely pink pajamas that she can wear while she sleeps…" the stars were coming into her eyes again.

Yue walked right back out.

Sakura giggled out of nowhere, the laugh cutting off into a half snore-snort as she fell back asleep.

Syaoran rang Sakura's doorbell, ready to make a break for it if Touya opened the door. He glanced around, wondering if he were being videotaped for some odd reason.

It was Yue who opened the door however, scaring him just the same. "Y…Yue-san!" he choked.

Yue looked down at himself and with a twitch at the corner of his lips he slammed the door shut in Syaoran's face.

Syaoran blinked, all thought flying from his mind. "O…Oi!" he called out after a moment and he rang the doorbell again.

The door opened once more and this time Yukito answered, looking horribly confused and strangely battered. "Hi." He said, still managing to muster a smile for him. And as Syaoran took a step inside the boy turned to wander towards the kitchen, hand pressed to a bump on his forehead. "I'm so hungry…"

In the hallway at the back Syaoran caught a quick glance of Keroberos running for his life, a very excited Tomoyo racing after him, all the while filming.

"Y…Yukito-san…" he began as he entered the kitchen, still looking after Keroberos and Tomoyo. "And Sakura.? Where is-"

He faced Yukito, only it was Yue who leaned against the counter. He jumped in surprise. "Y…Y…"

"Get used to it." Yue said shortly. And he motioned toward the ceiling. "The Card Mistress is sleeping upstairs.

Syaoran nodded. "Still sleeping…" he murmured. And he glanced at Yue once more. "Would you mind if I went up to see her? Just to talk." He added on quickly.

Yue didn't waver. "Do I _look_ like Touya?" he asked monotonously.

Syaoran frowned in confusion. "N…no." he answered, more in the form of a question.

Yue shrugged as if to say, _'Then?'_

Syaoran sighed inwardly and left the room, heading toward the staircase. "Get some _therapy,_ schizo." He grumbled as he started up the steps. The unexpected pounding of footsteps behind him warned him to move and he flattened himself against the wall as Keroberos suddenly took the steps in a single leap, Tomoyo chasing close behind.

"Li-kun! Konnichi wa!" she cried cheerfully, poking the camera in his face for a moment before rushing on.

From above came a sleepy yet indignant wail. "Let me **_sleep!"_**

_"Sakura-chan!"_ came Keroberos' plea for help.

Syaoran climbed the rest of the way, peeking into Sakura's room in time to see her sleepily reach her hand under her pillow and pull out her wand. She shrieked in pure anger, the pillow absorbing most of the rage and without moving from her comfortable position she pointed the wand. "Shot Card! Come forth!"

Keroberos and Tomoyo screeched to a halt, Tomoyo spinning to face her and taping in disbelief.

A card on the dresser next to Sakura's bed rose into the air. And from it emerged a glowing orb, hovering above the card.

**"Sic!"** Sakura commanded.

Tomoyo squeaked, Keroberos roaring, as the orb suddenly shot forth, a mere flash of light. Syaoran pulled Tomoyo back, out of the way as the card ricochetedoff the spot she had just been standing on.

Keroberos turned tail and ran, growling "Why _me?!"_ as the Card shot after him.

Syaoran entered the room cautiously, looking at the furniture pushed aside, papers and stuffed animals askew. Even the bed Sakura slept on had been shoved out of place.

"Bubbles…" Sakura was mumbling, the wand forgotten on the floor once more after her weak hand had dropped it. She held another card in her free hand, was gazing at it sleepily. As she called its name again, _"Bubbles…"_ the Card flickered and soapy orbs rose from it, surrounding her. She giggled. More like gurgled, actually, before falling out again.

Syaoran paused beside her bed and slowly leaned over, plucking the Card from her fingers and frowning as it continued to emit small bubbles before him. He stared at it momentarily and then set it aside.

"Bubbles…" Sakura giggled in her sleep.

Tomoyo was over his shoulder, videotaping the event.

"Oh, don't you ever **_stop?!"_** he demanded, shoving the camera aside.

Tomoyo blinked at him and then lifted a finger, pointing at her nose. "Watashi wa?"

"Yes, you!" Syaoran nodded and he exhaled impatiently, turning back to Sakura's sleeping form. "Sakura." He said. When she didn't answer he sat down beside her head, brushing locks of her hair aside. "Sakura." He called again and this time he nudged her gently.

"I am not a _kaijuu!"_ she suddenly cried and she batted at Syaoran, pressing her face into her pillow once more.

Tomoyo giggled, stars shining in her eyes, a bullhorn in her hand as she videotaped. _"Kawaii…"_

Syaoran keeled over, hitting the floor roughly. A moment later he sat up, massaging a bump he had gotten from colliding with the floor and he held an empty plastic bottle in his hand. "What's this?" he asked, turning it around to read the front label.

"Ny…quil." Tomoyo read for him.

Syaoran looked from the bottle to Sakura, and then back again.

_"Oh, no…"_


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Sakura came down the staircase slowly, frowning at the mess. What had happened? She had left the house so clean two days ago. After the incident with the false Arrow Card she had dropped off to sleep a bit and now…now…

She entered the living room and nearly died.

Oni-chan was home, sitting on the couch. He glared across the coffee table at Syaoran, who was looking back just as menacingly. Beside Touya Yukito was smiling cheerily, eyes closed into crescent moons, a band-aid on his forehead.

Tomoyo was chatting to whomever was listening, going on and on, all the while wrapping up Kero-chan's entire stuffed body with gauze strips.

"K…Konnichi wa…" Sakura said, smiling carefully. Her hair squeezed out a sweat drop slowly, balancing it precariously at the tips.

"Konban wa, you mean." Touya growled, turning his head to look at her. "What the hell happened here? I'm gone for like five hours and this place gets demolished!"

Tomoyo grinned even after having been rudely interrupted. "Sakura-chan! How are you feeling? You look better. At least now you have color to your face."

Sakura definitely felt color in her face. "I'm fine." She said and she yanked Kero-chan from her grasp, undoing the gauze strips. Faintly she heard him exhale deeply as she uncovered his mouth.

"Arigato…"

"I don't even know what I'm doing here." Yukito said smiling just as brilliantly, as he spoke. "But here I am."

Syaoran dropped his head into his hand.

"Sleep." He said simply, mumbling it into his palm. And he looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked at him blankly before getting his drift. With a nod she turned and wandered into the kitchen.

"Oi! Sakura! We're not done here yet!"

Sakura sighed, holding forth her hand as she stopped in the middle of the kitchen. "Release." She commanded quietly. And as her wand came into being before her, "Sleep Card, come forth."

A card materialized in the air before her and it flickered once, shining brilliantly, before wind erupted from its surface. Then out came the little faerie, small mouth drawn into a smile.

"Again, please." Sakura asked of it, motioning toward the living room. And she waited as the faerie flew out of the room.

"Hey, look!" Yukito-san could be heard. "A faerie!"

"Nani-"

Then came the hard thump of a body hitting the floor-

"Ooh…that's going to leave a mark…"

And Sakura knew her brother was out cold. The faerie returned after a moment and Sakura held her hand out below the pixie as she once again returned to Card form. "Is it safe?"

Yue appeared at the door, scaring the daylights out of her as she turned. 

"Y…Yue-san!"

His light eyes held his usual _'Go ahead and piss me off, see what I'll **do** to you' look_. "I suggest, my Card Mistress, that next time you alert me to the fact that you will be using a card on my false form."

"Oh, gomen ne, Yue-san. Did it start to work on you?" she asked sympathetically.

Yue arched an eyebrow. "I never said _that."_ And he turned around to join the group in the living room again.

Sakura felt that same sweat drop from earlier fall right off her head. But she followed him out to confront the group.

"How are you feeling?" Kero-chan asked, flying up to her as she came out of the kitchen.

"What happened?" she demanded and she looked at the group in its entirety. Yue was leaning against the wall now, arms crossed over his chest. Oni-chan was stretched out on the couch, fast asleep. Tomoyo-chan was still looking at Kero-chan rather strangely, her fingers twitching slightly on her camcorder. 

Syaoran looked up wordlessly from the couch, elbows bent on his knees.

"Someone answer me." She said coldly. "And I'm not talking about the house because I think I know what happened there."

"You mean about…the Clow Card." Syaoran said quietly.

Sakura looked at him. "It _was_ a Clow Card, wasn't it." She asked in a tone that admitted she knew the answer to her own question. "How is it possible?"

Kero-chan floated down to plop on the arm of the couch. "Maybe you should ask Hiiragizawa-kun?" he suggested. "He is part of the original creator of the Clow Cards."

"I'm sure he doesn't know anything." Tomoyo-chan said quickly. "Eriol-kun gave that up a long time ago." She looked at Sakura, sending her a look that asked that she please believe her.

"Who else is there to ask?" Syaoran asked with a dark look on his face. And Sakura knew the look only too well. It popped up whenever he got really annoyed. "Who else has that kind of power, to bring cards to life?"

"They're not as powerful, if anything." Yue added from his corner. He was looking towards the windows, at the slight rustling of the curtains with the evening breeze. "The card died there, without being summoned back into Card form. Whoever made the card isn't as strong as Clow Reed was."

"Then _I'll_ talk to Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said and she stood up, reaching for her backpack.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked with a frown.

Syaoran watched her also, a suspicious look on his face.

Tomoyo nodded. "I'll go over right now and ask him if he knows anything about the card and if there's a way for him to get information on it." She slung her pack over her shoulder, cradling her camcorder and started making her way to the front door.

"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura called after her, taking a step. And when the girl turned to face her questioningly, "You…wouldn't hide anything from me…would you?" she asked almost pleading.

Syaoran looked from Sakura to Tomoyo warily.

Tomoyo blinked, caught totally off-guard. She glanced toward Syaoran who merely looked back blankly. "No, of course not, Sakura-chan." She soothed in a faint whisper. "How could you think that?"

Sakura shook her head, looking apologetic. "No, I don't. I'm sorry I even asked." She said and she smiled. "Be careful, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo smiled gently and then turned and left, door closing quietly behind her.

Yue came off the wall, standing up straight. "I'm taking my false form home. I think he's been through enough today." He also began to walk towards the front door.

"Yue-san, you're going out-"

The door slammed shut behind him.

"…like that..?" Sakura finished weakly. And she sighed.

Kero-chan looked around keenly. "Maybe we should clean up? Before 'ni-chan wakes up? That way we can say it was all a dream?"

Syaoran stood and for a moment Sakura thought he was excusing himself to leave as well. "Sounds good." He said instead and he looked at Sakura.

She smiled at him. "You don't have to. I'm sure Kero-chan and I can handle it."

"Eh?" Kero-chan snorted rudely.

"No, it's all right." He shrugged. "I've seen the entire mess. You'll be working for hours."

Sakura hung her head and sighed.

"So come on." He said and he smiled lopsidedly.

Eriol opened the door, surprised to see Tomoyo standing outside. "Daidouji-san." He said calmly. "What brings you-"

"What did you do?" she asked him quietly, eyes wide. 

"…here. Say again?" he said politely. And he turned and walked back into the house, leaving the door open for her to follow him.

"What did you do, Eriol-kun? Did you send the card?" she asked, closing the front door behind herself. 

Nakuru came out to stand behind Eriol, a small smile on her lips. "Welcome, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo looked at her, bowing a bit. "Konban wa." She said quietly.

"The card was mine, yes." Eriol answered her. "It was Nakuru's idea to use them. Just to throw them together. Make them work together again. Like the old days."

Tomoyo swallowed. "You could have hurt Sakura-chan. Li-kun. _The Sakura Cards_."

"I control the cards, Daidouji-san. I would not have let Arrow go any further. Hurting them wasn't what I had planned."

Tomoyo nodded, cautiously. "What _do_ you have planned, Eriol-kun?" she asked slowly.

He smiled at her, a soft smile that while still eerie, did reassure her the slightest bit. "Something less dangerous." He said and he pulled out a card, holding it out to Tomoyo.

She took it into her hand, staring down at it.

"The Dream card..?"

"Push!"

Sakura put her shoulder to one side of the bed, Syaoran crouching at the other corner and together they shoved Sakura's bed back against the wall. It slid safely there and Sakura whooped happily, flinging herself on top of it. "Yay!"

Syaoran grinned, plopping down beside the bed and taking a breather.

"Arigato, Syaoran!" she said, rolling over so that her head hung over the side of the bed next to his.

Syaoran faced her, exhaling. And paused, just staring at her from inches away. She beamed at him, upside down, looking so cheerful it almost broke his heart.

The smile slowly faded as he continued to stare at her until it was just a shadow of what had been. And then her green eyes were staring into his brown ones, blinking innocently.

Sakura gazed at him, realizing that his eyes were beautiful. Tilted at the tips, thick lashes. So dark she could fall into them, already _was_ falling into them. When had he gotten so tall? So handsome? She scolded herself at that last thought.

He had _always_ been handsome…

And he was leaning into her, as if unaware of what he was actually doing. Her heart skipped a beat, pulse suddenly racing.

_H-hooeeeeeeeeee…_

"Sakura."

He was so close now. She voluntarily closed her eyes, knowing it was coming and yet scared that it was. She'd never kissed anyone and Syaoran was going to be her first. Of all people, she always thought it would be…

Yukito-san.

His mouth brushed hers, just a mere touch. But it sent shivers straight down her body, tingling in her feet. And from far away she was sure she heard someone calling her. Him. He was calling her, she could hear his voice, recognized it to be his. How wonderful, to know that she could hear his voice in her heart…

But he sounded frantic. His voice was frantic from wherever he was calling. Scared.

And she broke away from him, recoiling backwards and breaking the spell.

"Sakura!"

She opened her eyes, blinking awake and Syaoran's face came into view above her, dark eyes wide. 

"Sakura!"

"Syao…ran?" she asked, frowning and she suddenly felt something, inside her body. Like a fluttering feeling in her chest. She found herself on the floor, Syaoran's lap under her, his arms wrapped around her.

"It's inside you!"

"N…Nani?"

"The Card! It's _inside_ you!" he said and he motioned to his chest.

That fluttering feeling she had. It was inside, beating almost as rapidly as her heart. As if…as if…

_"The Dream card!"_

As if she had a butterfly trapped in her heart. She sat up a bit and then grimaced, shaking away the remnants of her dream.

How unfair, that it had been a dream. She suddenly wanted it to be real…

Something began to shimmer, a light breaking out of her chest. She stared down in fright as the light rippled, like the surface of water broken by a pebble. Then a brilliant blue butterfly emerged from the light, wings beating frantically.

"Trap it!" Syaoran ordered, clutching her tightly.

And she stared at it as it hovered before them. 

"Sakura!"

She shook her head. "No." she said quietly. She lifted a hand, feeling Syaoran shift under her. "Go home. To your master. You don't belong to me." She said to the butterfly.

The Card hovered for another moment. Then it turned, its body flattening into a two-dimensional figure. When it spun again it was a Clow Card, red back gleaming in the light of her room. And as she lifted a finger to touch it, it vanished, melting away into nothing.

She was left alone with Syaoran, a hand extended.

He had been scared, from the beginning. The whole talk he had had with Daidouji-san, it had all come flying back to him when they had stepped into the room. The Card had already been there, waiting. The moment she had stepped in, it had flown at her, striking her and then phasing into her, taking control of her. He had caught her on the way down but she had already been unconscious, eyes flickering in her sleep.

"I'm all right, Syaoran." She said again, nudging him.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I know. I just…wish I knew what was going on and who was behind it. I'm thinking it's Eriol-kun but if I'm mistaken…"

She smiled at him, nodding. "I understand. Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out."

He didn't reply to that, instead just rising to leave. "Oh, one quick question." He said as he put on his shoes in the hallway.

"Nani?"

He cocked his head. "What did you dream about?"

He noticed she went beet red but instead of an answer she shoved him. "Go home!"

So off he went, waving goodbye as he left.

"Oh, Syaoran." She called after him. And as he turned she smiled at him from her front door. "Arigato."

He smiled back at her and waved goodbye once more as he exit through the front gate.

Sakura closed the door and then leaned on it, nearly slipping to the floor. 

"Hanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…"


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura turned at hearing her name called, eyes widening. 

Eriol waved, coming up behind her. "Ohaiyo." He said, smiling at her politely. He fell into step beside her.

"Ohaiyo, Eriol-kun. Isn't it a nice day?" she asked, smiling right back. They began to walk together, winding around the main building of the high school. Sakura was on her way towards the gymnasium where she had to practice with the cheerleaders.

"Very nice, yes." He agreed with a nod. "Why are you in so early?"

"Cheerleading practice." She answered as they neared the front steps. "The soccer game is coming up and we have to perfect this one last routine."

"Oh, I see." He said, dark eyes shining. He held the door open for her, ushering her in. "Do you mind if I watch you practice?"

Sakura burned a warm red. "No, not at all, but it might be a bit boring for you, just watching us."

He smiled once more, seeming innocent. "I never tire of watching you, Sakura-san."

She slowed at that, looking at him strangely. But he was still going and after a moment she had to jog to catch up.

They walked through the entire ground floor of the gymnasium, exiting out the back into the yard. The rest of the cheerleaders had gathered and were in the middle of warm up. The soccer team was also up, practicing for their big game that weekend.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned again, feeling a strange moment of Déjà vu. "Tomoyo-chan! You're here early, too?"

The girl came up, camcorder in hand, a small basket of strawberries in the other hand. "Yeah, I came to watch you practice. Ohaiyo, Eriol-kun."

"Ohaiyo, Daidouji-san."

"Strawberry?" she held out the small green basket.

"Syaoran!" Sakura suddenly said and she floated over towards a corner of the field, watching as several boys practiced. She spotted him among them, the only one with that color hair and that familiar body. He was strong and agile, perfect for the game.

_Hanyaaaan…_

A whistle rang out, signaling break and she stood on tiptoe, waving her hand. "Syaoran!"

He turned quickly, eyes searching for the person who had called him. A moment later he caught sight of her and broke from the group, jogging over.

"Ohaiyo."

"Ohaiyo!" she said as he came close. "How goes practice?"

He hesitated, contemplating the question. "Practice is…practice." He said after a moment, shrugging. "You're here to practice, also?"

She motioned over her shoulder, turning to walk. He walked with her, falling into step beside her. "We're supposed to practice for about an hour. Class starts after. I'll probably be staying afterwards, too."

Tomoyo was still offering strawberries when they rejoined the group. And Sakura became all too aware of the sudden discomfort between Eriol and Syaoran.

A hand reached over Tomoyo's shoulder, snatching a strawberry. "Strawberries used to have pieces of straw sticking out of them, hence the name **_'Strawberry'_**," began an educated voice. "However, the Goddess Amaterasu tried to eat one once and, hurting her tongue on the straws, she instead made the straws into pits and-"

Syaoran was looking at Yamazaki with wide, believing eyes, and Sakura was his mirror image beside him. 

A baton suddenly caught the scholar off the head, effectively pausing him in mid-sentence. Looking over, the group encountered Chiharu in cheerleader uniform, hands on hips impatiently.

"I thought you said strawberries used to have legs, once, too!" she shouted angrily.

Yamazaki stared at her, or they thought he did because the boy never opened his eyes _anyway_. "I never said that." He vowed solemnly.

_"Eh??"_ Sakura gasped, looking at him in surprise.

Chiharu marched up to him, grabbing him by the collar. "Hai, hai." She said and she dragged him off, even as he continued his story.

"The pits were once eyes, too, but the Goddess didn't like the fact that so many eyes were on her and so-"

_"Enough!"_

Sakura blinked. "So…was he serious?" she asked reluctantly. She looked toward Syaoran.

"That was a complete fable." Eriol answered for him.

Syaoran shrugged, lifting his hands and meeting them behind his head. "_I_ knew that…"

She looked at him and smiled. "You're so smart, Syaoran."

Tomoyo sighed almost inaudibly beside her

"Well, I gotta go." Syaoran motioned. "We're about to start again." 

"I'll cheer for you!" Sakura called after him and he gave her a funny look, but one that told her he wouldn't mind it a bit. She watched after him as he jogged off, catching up with his group and falling back into place as they started up practice once more.

_"Sakura-chan!"_ Tomoyo said, sounding as if she were utterly surprised. When she turned to look at her she said, "What is going _on_ between you two?"

"H…Hooeee..?"

"I agree." Eriol nodded. "I am…almost jealous." He said smoothly, eyes hooded. His expression was partly smug, partly solemn.

Sakura blinked like an owl. "N…Nani?"

"Sakura-chan!" came Rika's voice from the squad. She waved for her as Sakura whirled to look in her direction. "Hayaku, hayaku!"

Eriol caught her hand as she began to hurry over, cutting her off in mid-step. "Have a good workout, Sakura-san." He said and he bent, his lips brushing the back of her hand. 

She stared at him, rooted to her spot in utter disbelief.

A whistle rang out from the field suddenly, the coach's voice echoing angrily. "Li! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Sakura spun around, yanking her hand out of Eriol's grasp.

Syaoran stood on the field, arms crossed over his chest darkly. But his eyes weren't on the coach. For a moment Sakura thought he was focused on her, that his anger was aimed in her direction. But then she realized that he looked passed her. At Eriol.

"If you're not going to play with the group then get off the field. Come back when you're ready to be part of a team." The coach ordered.

Without even so much as an answer, Syaoran started across the field, ripping off his elbow guards.

Sakura stared at him, speechless.

"Sakura-chan!" Rika called again.

"I need to talk to him. I need to-" Sakura murmured and she went running off after Syaoran as he made it towards the edge of the field.

Eriol watched her intercept Syaoran, slowing as she neared. "She isn't aware of it…" he said slowly to Tomoyo, who glanced at him, "but she's already made her decision."

"Hai." Tomoyo said quietly. And she bowed her head and turned away, meaning to walk off.

"Daidouji-san?" he called after her, causing her to stop short. "Nan desu ka?" he asked and she allowed herself to believe for a moment that he really _did_ want to know what was wrong.

But instead she smiled sadly. "It's nothing, Eriol-kun. It's absolutely nothing." And she turned away, floating off.

Eriol blinked in confusion and swallowed the rest of his questions. He'd find out later what was wrong.

"Syaoran! What happened?" Sakura asked, coming to a stop behind him.

He stiffened the slightest bit upon hearing her voice. And glancing over his shoulder he said curtly, "What _does_ it matter?"

Sakura recoiled at his tone.

He noticed her gesture and sighed after a moment, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes. "Gomen." He apologized quietly. "I have no reason to be mad at you. You just don't know." 

Sakura frowned, lips parting. "Know what?" she asked faintly.

He gazed at her wordlessly for a moment and then he chuckled, no humor to be found in the expression. "Exactly." He stated. And he turned away, leaving the field.

She had half a mind to call out to him but then thought better of it. She'd figure out what the problem was later, when she had more time to talk to him.

Hoping, of course, he decided to talk to her later.


	8. Chapter Seven

.Chapter Seven:

Tomoyo stared at the videotape in her hands, mind racing. It was the tape that she had gotten of Syaoran admitting his feelings for Sakura. She was tempted to show it to her, just walk over to her house and hand it over. If only for the fact that once it was done they would finally be together. Because she knew it had to happen. It was what Sakura wanted even if she wasn't aware of it. Syaoran was the best person for her.

And Eriol…

She shook her head. How silly and shameful that everyone would love Sakura and that she would feel…left out. That was Sakura. Beautiful, inside and out. Which was why she cared for her so much herself. Who could she blame, really?

The phone rang and a part of her wanted to let it keep ringing. Just ignore it while she thought out what to do. At the point they were at, Sakura would never admit anything, especially if she didn't understand what she wanted to admit. Syaoran knew exactly what he wanted but he feared the demise of their friendship. Eriol was just having fun with the entire thing. And she…

She was left feeling left out.

"Moshi moshi." She said finally, reaching up and answering the phone on the third ring. She lay back in bed with a sigh, twirling the videotape in her hand.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, kudasai." Came a formal voice on the other line.

"Speaking." she said with a frown at the familiar voice. "Eriol-kun?"

"Yes, it's me. How are you?" he asked smoothly, ever the polite young man even if he was exceptionally powerful. Half the time Tomoyo didn't know whether to like him or fear him.

"I'm fine. Surprised to hear your voice on my phone, that's all." She said truthfully. Surprised but not disappointed.

"I was meaning to ask you about today. I sensed that you weren't happy. I sense it now. And I knew I would find you at home." He explained simply.

Tomoyo shrugged at no one in the room. "No, I'm fine. Just…contemplating a few issues that are running through my head." And she looked once more at the videotape in her hand.

She felt him accept her answer. "Do you regret the bet I made with my descendant?" he asked her almost cautiously.

She blinked, sitting up in bed slowly. "No…" she said hesitantly, and she forgot all about the tape in her hand, looking down at it with unseeing eyes. "I know this is best for Sakura. Without someone to give the two of them a push nothing will come of it." She cocked her head, long hair falling in waves to pool in her lap. "And I want her to be happy."

He inhaled on the other side of the line and she could just picture him standing before his fireplace, one hand shoved into his pocket. "I know what you mean." He said quietly. "I understand."

She smiled faintly. "I know you do."

There was silence from the both of them and it was strange but for the first time the silence was not awkward. For the first time that she had known him she actually didn't mind hearing his breathing in her ear, didn't mind feeling his presence.

"You'll find someone, Daidouji-san." He suddenly said, causing her to rear back in surprise. "You'll find someone who will return your feelings and it won't hurt as much."

She swallowed, blinking at his words. How strange. How utterly strange that the last person she would have thought to comfort her, would. And strange that he knew what she felt even better than she did herself.

"Tomoyo." She said faintly. "Call me Tomoyo."

He paused on the other line, breath faint. And then, "Tomoyo-san."

She smiled, finding that she liked the way her name sounded on his lips. And then the awkwardness started settling once more and she said, blushing a beet red and thanking God that he couldn't see it, "So, what about the plan? What are we going to do now? You made Li-kun quite…agitated today."

He chuckled. "Yes, yes I did. And such a small gesture, too…"

Small gesture. She shook her head. Had he kissed her hand she would have reacted the same way as Sakura.

_Had he kissed her hand?_

She snapped out of it. This was Eriol-kun. "Yes, well…I still have the tape. Any good uses come to mind for it?"

He didn't answer for a moment. "Actually, I had the strangest notion today of giving it to Yamazaki-san. But knowing the way he is he would probably take the tape and turn its contents inside out to suit his stories."

Tomoyo laughed, nodding in agreement."That he would." She said. "Sakura's still a bit tired from the fight with the Arrow Card. If the Dream Card had any effect on her she didn't let on about it to me." And that hurt a bit. She thought Sakura would come straight to her and tell her.

But than again, Sakura probably thought it was just a small crush that she was squashing. Not love, like what she felt for _Yukito-san._

It was sad to be lost in love.

"I was sensing a bit of…tension, between Sakura-san and my descendant earlier. After he left the field. The last thing we need is him blaming her for not knowing how he feels for her." Eriol said slowly.

Tomoyo pouted a bit thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should speak with him? Again?"

"No." he said after a slight hesitation. "I'll speak to him."

"You?" she echoed reluctantly.

"Yes. Me. I'll speak to him and you speak to Sakura. Maybe see if you can bring up the slight…_affection_ you've noticed she holds toward him." He said and she knew a plan was working its way into being in his head. 

"Affection?" she repeated after him, smiling. "I'm sure I can do that. She's just gotten home from cheerleading practice. I'm sure I can stop by for a little while and talk to her."

"Perfect." He said, finally settling. "Then I'll go now to see my descendant."

"All right." She nodded. "I'll…talk to you later, then?"

"I'll call you." He said, the plan worked out. "Take care."

"You, too." She said quietly and as he hung up she slowly lowered the phone, clicking the OFF button. 

No time to waste. She had to go see Sakura-chan.

"Tomoyo-chan!" 

Sakura looked the slightest bit surprised to see her. She held the door open, stepping aside. "Come in." she invited the long-haired girl.

Tomoyo entered, slipping off her shoes and donning the house slippers. "I wasn't sure if you were home yet from cheerleading practice." She lied, standing straight as she finished.

"I got out about an hour ago and came straight home. Daddy's still working at the university and 'ni-chan will be home soon so I have to start dinner."

"I'll help." Tomoyo volunteered and followed as Sakura led the way to the kitchen.

"So, what brings you by?" Sakura asked as they both put on aprons. The kitchen was clean and vegetables littered the counter, still in paper bags.

"Just thought I'd stop by and chat. No one is home and I had finished all my schoolwork so I figured why not?" she turned Sakura around, noticing she was having trouble tying the apron behind herself and she did it for her.

"Arigato."

They both started pulling out the vegetables, Tomoyo reaching for a potato peeler. The small silence was comfortable, utensils being taken out for the preparation of dinner.

"Sakura-chan."

"Hmm?"

Tomoyo hesitated, pulling loose the long potato peel she had shaven off. "What were you and Li-kun arguing about today?"

Sakura slowed in the middle of slicing carrots. "Um, I'm not sure, really." She said thoughtfully. "He got mad during practice and walked off and went I went after him he was a bit mad at me too, I think…"

"Why?"

Sakura shrugged. "Something about him not having reason to be mad at me for not knowing…something." She looked horribly confused and she spun to look at her worriedly. "He was quiet all day to day, Tomoyo-chan. I didn't know what to say to cheer him up, not with the look on his face. All through classes I have with him and all through lunch period. He seemed so spaced out…"

Tomoyo sighed inwardly. 

_Li-kun…_

"This worries you a lot, doesn't it?" Tomoyo said though, allowing a smile to light her face. "You've been paying him a lot of attention lately. It makes me wonder what's going on…"

"T…Tomoyo-chan!" she stuttered, blinking with wide eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Of course not, Sakura-chan." She said, accepting it like she always did.

Sakura spared her a glance. "You don't believe me." She stated knowingly.

Tomoyo lifted her eyebrows, back to peeling. "Something is going on with my best friend and she won't tell me what it is…" she said with a little shrug.

Sakura stared at her with a slight smile. "Iie, Tomoyo-chan! It's not like that-"

"Of course not…"

"Tomoyo-_chan!"_

Tomoyo laughed at the feigned irritation in her friend's voice. "I know something is up, Sakura-chan. It's so obvious-"

**_"It is?"_** Sakura gasped and a moment later she lifted a hand to her mouth, as if to squelch the rest of what might have been a longer sentence.

Tomoyo pointed at her, throwing her the _'Ah-hah!'_ expression. "I knew it!"

"Tomoyo-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

She laughed at her friend, going back to peeling the next potato. "Just tell me already! I'm hurt that you haven't told me already!" And she said it as a joke but she realized that she meant it, that it did hurt the tiniest bit.

Sakura felt a sweat drop run down the side of her head. "It's nothing. Just a crush-"

"On Li-kun?!"

Sakura clapped a hand over her friend's mouth and looked around as if afraid that Syaoran could somehow hear from his house. "Ssh, Tomoyo-chan!" she hissed.

Tomoyo threw her hand off, giggling. "Oh, I'm so _happy_ for you-"

"It's just a crush!" Sakura argued. "Once I see Yukito-san I'm _sure_ it'll be all over…"

Tomoyo blinked at her owlishly. "Nani?"

Sakura nodded, not repeating the sentence, and she went back to slicing the carrots into small round pieces.

Oh, no, not a wall. She was not about to hit a wall and take it.

"Demo, Sakura-chan…" she said slowly, "Y…Yukito-san…"

"Hanyaaaaaaaaaaaan…"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, cutting her off in the middle of Schweeeeeeet mode. "Yukito-san and Touya-kun…"

"I have to tell him soon." Sakura said, cutting her off. "I should tell Yukito-san soon. Sometimes, I can't take it, Tomoyo-san. Seeing him and knowing I have all these feelings inside for him but never being able to do anything with them!" she sighed thoughtfully.

Tomoyo felt her bubble burst. Not two but three men after her. No, that was a lie. It was obvious, if to no one else but her, that Yukito was not the one for her. But who was she to disappoint her? It was such a triangle. Syaoran loved Sakura. Sakura loved Yukito. Yukito loved the both of them like siblings. Eriol was in it to bring Sakura and Syaoran together. 

She was getting the slightest bit dizzy from the information. She glanced over her shoulder, looking around for Kero-chan and not seeing him anywhere. She would have to talk to him soon. Maybe he could find a way to relay a message to Yue-san about Sakura's feelings.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

She blinked, coming back to the subject at hand. "Hmm?"

"I'll get over these feelings for Syaoran, right?" she asked, looking worried once more. "I'll get over them when I tell Yukito-san the truth, right?"

Tomoyo felt the earth shift under her. Things were spiraling way too quickly out of control. "S…Sakura-chan. What if you're not meant to be with Yukito-san?" and the moment Sakura whirled to stare at her with a hurt expression she cursed herself. "I mean, Yue-san is the real person and Yue-san…well, he doesn't like _anybody!_ Yukito…Yukito-san doesn't even really exist…"

It sounded harsh to her own ears and she grimaced upon finishing.

Sakura bowed her head, slowly cutting the rest of the carrot she held.

Tomoyo gazed at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I know you feel for him." And she sighed. "Yes, once you tell the person you love the most how you feel and once they say it back, you'll forget about everyone else. You'll forget all the little things like crushes. Infatuations."

_Just please let that person you confide in be Li-kun…_

Sakura smiled slowly, eyes on the vegetables. 

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo sighed. 

_Oh, don't bother thanking me…_


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

"What do _you_ want?"

Syaoran didn't look happy upon opening his front door. The boy's deep brown eyes narrowed, jaw clenching as Eriol smiled kindly at him.

"I'm here to talk, my little descendant." He said simply as they stared at each other on his front step. "May I come in or would that just be too much to ask?"

Syaoran arched an eyebrow, contemplating an answer to that question. Then, with an exhalation of breath he turned away, leaving the door open for him to enter through. "All magic stays outside." He called as a warning to his guest.

Eriol entered, closing the door behind him, smile turning wry. He really didn't like him, even with all he was doing to get him together with his Card Mistress. Upon locking the door he floated into the front hallway and then smoothly entered the large living room where Syaoran had flopped himself onto the couch to seemingly _die._ "Bad day?"

"You could say that." Syaoran muttered into a cushion. And then he suddenly sat up, glaring as he looked over his shoulder at his supposed ancestor. "But then again, you should know that. This is practically your fault for making the stupid bet."

Eriol nodded to an armchair, he loved armchairs, with an expression of _'May I?'_" When Syaoran shrugged wordlessly he sat, exhaling quite happily. "I see you still dislike me about that." He murmured, wiggling around in the chair like a small child. Once he found a comfortable spot he leaned back, crossed one leg over the other and met his fingertips into a triangle before him, looking very much like a psychiatrist.

Syaoran smirked at him and once more buried his face in the couch cushions.

Eriol sighed at him, cocking his head thoughtfully. "Tomoyo-san thinks I should talk to you." He said carelessly. "About our bet-"

"Not this again…"

"Yes." Eriol stated. "This again. Because it seems like no matter what I try, nothing seems to work."

Syaoran disagreed from his position. "Not true. You actually made me realize my position in this. And for that I do thank you. Really." He sounded genuinely grateful.

"Position?" Eriol echoed slowly.

Syaoran hesitated for a moment, inhaling deeply enough to make his back rise. "I know I'm not the best man for Sakura. I know that no matter what I do, I'll only be second to you in magic. In wisdom. Intelligence." He paused again, blinking at nothing. "In everything."

Eriol stared at him from his armchair, head tilted. Then he sighed, dropping his head into his hand. "All my words _must_ go in through one ear out the other." He mumbled impatiently.

Syaoran shrugged, as if he no longer cared. "That was the point of this, wasn't it? To show me that you were better. To show me that no one would protect Sakura as well as you." He nodded, cheek rubbing across a cushion. "I acknowledge it." And then coldly, "Now leave."

Eriol chuckled at his animosity, which truly infuriated him. "The point of this, _descendant,_ was to get you together with Sakura. I entered the bet to see if you would at least put your emotions to use as opposed to _shoving_ them aside as you usually do. Are you sure you're my descendant? _And_ a Li?"

Syaoran sat up instantly, lifting a glare at him. "Unlike you, _grandfather_, I care very much for Sakura. I'd rather _not_ see her get hurt. Which brings up another good point. Was it you or wasn't it who sent the cards? The Arrow Card and the Dream Card?"

Eriol merely stared at him but his silence spoke more than words.

Syaoran nodded. "I figured." He growled. "And I suggest you stop because if you don't, I won't care how much stronger you are than I am. I _will_ kill you."

The black-haired boy gazed at him, eyes hooded behind thin, metal-rimmed glasses. "Always a threat to me." he murmured.

Syaoran smiled darkly. "You're damn right."

Eriol stared at him for another moment, mouth drawn tight. And with a shake of his head he rose. "I can see I'm not welcome here." He stated, fixing himself to leave. "But I will say one thing."

Syaoran practically growled under his breath.

The black-haired boy stared him down, looking more like Clow Reed with that hauntingly lazy expression than ever. "It's no use getting mad at Sakura-san because she doesn't understand what it is you feel for her. She's not the idiot for not understanding. You are."

Syaoran smiled humorlessly. "Get out."

Eriol hesitated, slowly shaking his head at him. And then he turned, winding around the armchair and heading toward the doorway. "Oh, and one more thing, little _descendant-"_

"And stop _calling_ me that!"

Eriol skipped right over that, ignoring anything that didn't have to do with the conversation. "Concerning the Dream Card. What did she dream about? You wanted to know, didn't you?"

"Not anymore…" Syaoran was back to talking into a couch cushion.

Eriol shook his head once more, dark eyes narrowed. "She dreamt about you. About what it would feel like to be with you, to mean more to you than she thinks she does. _That's_ what she dreamt about." He frowned, gazing at him. "But I shouldn't have told you. Because you don't deserve her."

And with that he left, door closing quietly behind him.

"Kero-chan?"

Kero turned away from the videogame, a sweat drop rolling down the side. "Yes?" he called, feigning sweetness due to the utter demise of his character.

The door opened and Tomoyo stood in the doorway, looking mournful.

"Hi, Tomoyo-chan!" he said cheerfully before noticing the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, putting the controller down and lifting off the ground to float up to her.

Tomoyo entered the room, closing the door behind herself. And she looked so sad, tears almost rising in her eyes. "I don't know what to do, Kero-chan." She whispered and she sat down on the bed, hanging her head.

Kero flew over and sat down beside her, looking up at her worriedly. 

Tomoyo swallowed, hair hanging down both sides of her head and hiding her profile. She swung around her backpack and opened it, taking out a videotape. "Eriol-kun and Li-kun made a bet. To see which one could win Sakura's affection."

"Nani…?" Kero-chan almost sounded intrigued.

Tomoyo nodded, staring at the video. "But Eriol-kun doesn't really want Sakura. He was just in it to bring Sakura together with Syaoran-"

"The Brat?!"

"And Syaoran doesn't think himself worthy of Sakura-chan so-"

"He's not!" Kero-chan cried but Tomoyo figured it was just to cheer her up. And so she smiled at him, sweetly.

"You know he's the best thing for her." She murmured and she looked at him with the same peaceful expression Eriol carried. "Because he loves her so much."

Kero gazed at her, looking sorrowful. And in a whisper he said, "I know…" He looked at the tape again and pointed. "So what's that?"

Tomoyo glanced at the tape once more. "This," she began, straightening and inhaling, "is proof of the bet. Proof of Syaoran's feelings toward Sakura. I caught him expressing his love for her."

Kero stared at the tape as if it were a bomb. "Why did you bring it here?" he asked faintly.

Tomoyo shook her head, eyes unseeing. "I don't know." She whispered. "I thought that maybe I could show it to her and maybe this bet would be over. She would understand and everything would be all right."

"She'll be mad." Kero-chan confided in her quietly. "She'll be mad that you all made a bet concerning her. Because she trusts all of you."

Tomoyo felt tears rise, a stinging in her nose. "I know." She uttered, blinking rapidly.

Kero-chan stared at the tape a moment longer and then sighed. "Ok, well. We won't tell her about the tape. We'll somehow convince her that the brat's the one for her so that we can end this." And he looked at her pointedly. _"And we never do this again."_

Tomoyo smiled faintly. "It gets worse."

Kero-chan stared at her as if she had popped another head. "That's not possible." He stated, as if it simply weren't.

Tomoyo nodded, thankful that the tears that had risen were slowly going away. "Oh, it does." She said, pouting. 

"How?" he demanded.

"Sakura's in love with Yukito-san." Tomoyo stated.

Kero-chan looked at her, another sweat drop rolling down the side of his head. "Sakura-chan has a crush on Yukito-san. That's all it is."

"She wants to tell him that she loves him because she says she can't take it anymore. And she thinks all she feels for Li-kun is a crush."

"She likes the brat?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "She was gushing about him downstairs but then we got on the subject of Yukito-san and I'm just not sure anymore…"

Kero-chan looked at the TV screen again but his thoughts weren't on the game anymore "I should talk to Yue-san, you're saying." He stated knowingly. 

"I'll do it if you want." Tomoyo offered.

"Yue doesn't like listening to mortals."

"Oh." Tomoyo said and then cocked her head with a frown. "That's so _rude…"_

A sudden knock at the door interrupted them, Tomoyo looking up quickly. Then the door flew open and Sakura came in, looking cheerfully confused. "I don't know why I knocked. It's _my _room." She said, eyes closing as she smiled.

Tomoyo shoved the videotape under her pillow, straightening up with a _'What tape?'_ look.

Sakura came around, taking hold of Tomoyo's arm and grabbing hold of Kero-chan's tail. "Come on, dinner is ready!" she announced and she pulled.

Tomoyo swiped at her backpack, dragging it, "Wait, Sakura-chan-"

But she was whisking them out of the room, shutting the door behind them firmly. "Come on! It'll get cold!"

Tomoyo looked back towards the closed door, thinking frantically. 

_I'll get it later, right before I leave. I'll sneak in and grab it and she won't know._

And she allowed Sakura to drag her down towards the kitchen.

Eriol took a step outside Syaoran's gate and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Tomoyo's number. It rang, and rang and he remembered that she wouldn't be home. She was probably still with Sakura-san.

He dialed her cell phone number and settled to wait as it rang.

"Yes?" she picked up, sounding the slightest bit off.

"Tomoyo-san? It's me."

"Yes, I know. What's the matter?"

"Busy?" he asked and he began to walk away from Syaoran's property, heading in the direction of Tomoyo's house.

"Just eating dinner. With Sakura-chan. Why?" she asked.

"Because we need to talk. I'm getting out of my descendant's house right now." He answered and he ducked into the street, crossing over.

"I'll be done in a few minutes. Maybe you can…come pick me up?" she suggested slowly.

Eriol blinked at that, almost tripping over his feet. "Um, all right. I'll be there soon."

Just as soon as I learn to walk again…

"Ok, I'll see you in a few." And she hung up.

He didn't know what had happened there and what had brought along the sudden awkwardness but he needed to talk to her so he really didn't care much at the moment. He just had to get to Sakura's house now.

Sakura opened the door, smiling at Eriol who stood on her doorstep. "Eriol-kun!" she said happily. "Come in!"

Eriol smiled back, sweetly. "Oh, no, thank you. I just came to pick up Tomoyo-san. We need to work on our project together even though it's due in two weeks. Better to get it out of the way than worry later."

Sakura nodded. "I understand." She said. "You two have been hanging out a lot lately together…"

Tomoyo appeared, much to Eriol's relief. "Um, yes, the project and all." She said hurriedly, slipping off the slippers and putting on her shoes. "It's getting late also so we'll only have an hour or two at most. Come, Eriol-kun!"

Eriol let her wrap her arms around one of his and waved back at Sakura as she dragged him away. "Ja ne, Sakura-san!" he called.

Sakura waved with a giggle and then closed the door. "They're so cute." She said to Kero-chan, who was stretched out on the table, stomach inflated. And she began to clear away the dishes, cleaning up. Her oni-chan would be coming home soon and she wanted to make sure dinner would still be warm for him.

She skipped off to her bedroom, intent on finishing her homework and then getting some shut-eye. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

Kero-chan picked up the phone, mind working furiously. What was the number, what was the number? He couldn't remember Yukito's number for the life of him. And he had to figure it out soon, hopefully before Sakura realized what he was doing.

Down below the door opened, admitting voices.

Sakura sat up as if struck by lightning. "Yukito-san!" she whispered joyfully to Kero as he struggled to drag the phone out of the room. "Uh, Kero-chan? What are you doing?"

Kero dropped the phone and smiled. "Nothing. Just…cleaning up a bit."

Sakura frowned, rising from the bed and closing her textbooks. "Oni-chan is home! Hide!" and she picked up the phone, setting it in its place and leaving the room.

Kero gazed after her, worriedly. He had to do something quickly, and Yukito's arrival made it all the easier. Now he just had to find a way to get Yukito alone so that he could summon Yue. "Sakura-chan!" he called after her.

She paused at the staircase, looking at him as if he were insane. He knew the argument already. He shouldn't have called her so loudly, especially because of the fact that to the two people downstairs, he was just a stuffed animal.

"I need to speak to Yue." He said in a gentler voice. "Maybe you can bring him up here?"

_Yukito-san in my room!_

Sakura nodded, smiling. "Ok." And she skipped down the staircase, greeting her brother. Kero could hear her chatting with Yukito and he waited impatiently as Sakura served him and her brother dinner. It took forever, he felt, while they ate. Most likely it was Yukito's fault. The boy could eat enough for two.

Which he was. And Yue said he was never hungry. Of course not. Yukito ate for him, too.

There was the sound of chairs scraping and then Sakura was saying, "Yukito-san. There's something I want to show you! Oni-chan, finish up, I'll bring him right back."

"Hm." Was all the answer she got from her brother.

Then she was dragging Yukito-san up the stairs, his hand in hers. "Come on, it's in my room. I made it for my Home Ec class and-"

Kero was already waiting as she threw open the door to her room. 

"Awaken, Yue."

Sakura had barely closed the door behind them when Yukito's eyes closed and his body fell. Sakura caught him quickly, holding him up against herself and she looked at Kero anxiously.

Wings suddenly burst from Yukito's back, snaking under Sakura's arms and freeing Yukito's limp form from her embrace. The wings wrapped around his figure, feathers flying and as Sakura watched Yue emerged from those wings, eyes looking around lazily.

"Now what is it?" he asked.

Kero nodded. "Sakura, go downstairs and keep your brother company so he doesn't come looking." He said, motioning her out.

"What's this about?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"About the False Cards." Yue answered. "Keroberos will inform you about it if anything comes up. Go." And he didn't mean it harshly. His eyes were cold, as usual, but his voice was soft.

Sakura nodded and left, footsteps padding down the hallway.

Yue looked at Kero. "I have a feeling I might know what this is about." He said quietly and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kero floated closer. "Do you?" he asked.

"It concerns the Mistress and the Chinese Clan Head. Correct?" he asked, eyebrow arched, and he sat down gracefully, wings wrapping around him as if cold.

Kero nodded. "Yes." He said faintly. And he looked at him sadly. "She has to know that Yukito doesn't love her the way she desires. She has to know soon because things are…progressing faster than I would have liked."

Yue inhaled, gray-blue eyes looking around the room absentmindedly. "The Mistress is getting older as we speak."

"Yes."

Yue bowed his head, long silver-white hair falling silkily down the sides of his face and winding along his shoulders down his back. "What would you have me say to her," he asked quietly, "that wouldn't break her heart?"

Kero smiled at the Judge. He had known, always known, that no matter how cold and unwelcome Yue was, he loved Sakura very much. "It's not what you say." He replied, floating down to sit beside the young-looking man, "but what _Yukito-san_ says."

The corner of Yue's mouth tightened for a moment as he thought quietly. Kero sighed sadly beside him, bowing his head as well.

"How strange." Yue whispered almost blankly. 

Kero looked at him questioningly.

"To feel love for more than one person. And to have no idea what to do." He said and he suddenly rose, the bed lifting under the sudden loss of his weight. 

"What are you going to do?" Kero asked as he moved toward the door. 

Yue didn't bother turning around. "I'm going to break her heart." He answered and he let himself out.

Kero stared sorrowfully after him. He really shouldn't walk around like that.

Touya nodded as Yukito chattered on cheerfully, eyes closed into little moon crescents. "But I was so hungry, I didn't know _what_ to do and I had some money on me but not enough for what I really wanted to buy, which was all right because-"

Sakura entered the room, carrying a small tray filled with a teapot and crackers. "I'm going to sleep soon, oni-chan." She said as they both paused to look at her, setting down the tray on the coffee table between Touya and Yukito. "Are you doing morning duty tomorrow?"

Touya nodded, seemingly bored.

"All right, then." And she smiled at Yukito. "Good night, Yukito-san."

Yukito began to smile at her and then something flashed across his face, a strange look of…understanding almost. He hesitated, frowning faintly, and then quickly said, as Sakura began to turn away, "Sakura-chan! Can I speak to you for a second? Outside, perhaps?"

Touya glanced at Sakura blankly.

Sakura looked at him. "Sure." She said, almost reluctantly. And she looked at Touya before following him towards the back door.

"I'll be right back, To-ya." Yukito called back to him.

"Hm."

Sakura walked behind Yukito-san, cheeks slowly reddening. This was rather strange. Not that she minded because…it was Yukito-san.

_Hanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…_

Yukito held the door open for her politely and motioned her toward the small swing hanging from the large tree in her backyard.

Sakura floated over to it, turning to face him when he followed and paused before her. "What is it?" she asked faintly.

Yukito looked down at her, brown eyes the slightest bit sad. The moon reflected off his glasses and Sakura gazed at him, gazed at the moon. She almost felt Yue there, looking out from those eyes.

_How beautiful you are. And how ironic that we would speak under a full moon._

"Sakura-chan…" he began and he reached down to take her hand slowly.

Sakura stiffened at his contact, looking down at their hands together. It was lovely, the sight. She looked up at him, a ball in her throat and she suddenly said, "I love you," before realizing. A moment later she clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening in horror.

_Oh my God…_

Yukito had a pained expression on his face. "I know." He murmured and he was also looking at their hands. "And I love you as well-"

Sakura's heart stopped.

"But not the way you want me to." He uttered and it was almost as if he couldn't look her in her eyes anymore.

Sakura felt the earth rock under her. But it was an illusion, she knew it was. Because she hadn't moved at all. She felt dizzy, a bit unfocused. No, _horribly_ unfocused. And painfully wounded. With a small, shaky breath she backed away, her hand slipping out of his grasp and she fell into the swing, allowing it to hold her because her knees couldn't do the job anymore.

"Sakura-chan."

She bowed her head, wishing she could curl up and die. "Oni-chan." She whispered and she couldn't bear to look at him suddenly.

_How foolish of me…_

"You…love oni-chan." She said softly.

_You love him the way I want you to love me._

Yukito came close, pausing before her. "Yes." He answered and he lifted his hands, grasping her face.

She tried to shake free because tears were falling down her cheeks. She didn't want to show him weakness, didn't want him to be sad because he had hurt her. One couldn't help loving the one they did. And he wasn't to blame.

But he felt the tears under his fingers, and he lifted her face, brushing back soft bangs. His eyes met hers and she gazed at him, more tears flooding her eyes and obscuring her vision of him.

His lips touched her forehead, a simple gesture that he loved her. But also that he could never love her the way she wished he could.

And she couldn't help closing her eyes and weeping, burying her face shamefully into his chest. His heart sounded so loud, pounding in her ear and Yue would never let her hear the end of this but she couldn't help it.

Yukito embraced her mournfully, feeling that somewhere inside, someone else shared his pain.

With a sniffle, Sakura pulled away, as if she couldn't bear to feel his hands on her anymore. She rose, hand lifting to clear away tear tracks. "I'm going to bed." She whispered, winding around him. "Goodnight, Yukito-san." And under her breath, "Yue-san."

Yukito stared after her, an expression of loss upon his face. "Sakura-chan…"

But she ignored him, entering the house and using the back staircase to climb to her room.

Kero looked up as she entered the room. He cocked his head, looking at her as she closed the door and then leaned her head into the wood, frame trembling. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed against the door, a hand lifting to her face. "He doesn't love me, Kero-chan." She whispered and Kero suddenly knew what she was talking about. She turned to face him, eyes brimming with more tears, the ones that had escaped already soaking her face. Her tears shone in the light of her room, streaking her face.

Kero lifted off the floor, tiny wings carrying him as she staggered to her bed and threw herself upon it, curling into a little ball. He touched down beside her, lifting a paw and touching her cheek. "Sakura-chan…"

"I want to be alone." She murmured faintly, green eyes staring at her wall, gaze unseeing. "Please? Just for a little while. Alone."

Downstairs she heard Yukito mumble something, followed by a response from her brother. But she didn't want to hear that voice. Not then. Not then. She just wanted to be alone, to think and to cry.

She faintly heard Kero-chan fly over to the window and she felt it when he left. She was just suddenly alone. She sighed to herself, curling into herself closer. And she felt something, poking into her shoulder. With a slight frown she reached up to fluff the pillow and only then encountered the videotape, blank of any name or description.

It was probably Tomoyo-chan's. She had probably dropped it from her bag. She would return it tomorrow, when she could face people again. Right then, she just wanted to be alone.

"The tape!" Tomoyo suddenly cried and she lifted a hand to her head, eyes wide in horror.

"What tape?" Eriol asked her as they paused in front of her house.

"The tape!" she shouted again. "The…the tape! The one that I got of Li-kun, that day you made the bet. Remember! I recorded you two making the bet!"

Eriol paled a bit. "All right. I understand. What about it?" and he looked at her, leaning in closer. "Tomoyo-san, where did you leave it?"

Tomoyo swallowed, feeling her hands begin to tremble. "Sakura's house." She murmured, looking with unseeing eyes at her house. "I left it in Sakura's house."

Eriol looked down, mind racing furiously. "All right, all right. It's no problem. It's at her house. I'm sure she has no idea what it is. She probably thinks it's yours. I don't think she'd look at it. She might not even notice it. Where did you leave it?" he looked at her with questioning dark eyes and when she merely looked at him he asked again, "Tomoyo-san…where did you leave it?"

"Under her pillow." She said in a breath of a whisper.

Eriol blinked, face finally going totally pale. "Under…her pillow?" he asked slowly.

Tomoyo nodded, smoothing back her long hair. "I…I showed it to Kero-chan! I was talking to him because of the talk I had with Sakura earlier, about her feelings toward Yukito-san and I had brought it along, because…because…"

Eriol waited for her to continue.

"Because I thought maybe I'd show it to her and end the bet! I didn't want it to keep going. Not with what was at stake!" she lowered her hand to cover her eyes, bottom lip trembling. "And…and Kero-chan said he'd talk to Yue-san to work things out there but she came in, in the middle of our talk and I had to hide the tape so I…I put it under her pillow!"

Eriol leaned back, inhaling shakily. "Why didn't you just tell her it was your tape? An old tape of when…you used to capture cards? Or something like that?" he asked her.

"Because it was so sudden! And I didn't want her to ask to see what was on the tape. It would just have been a lie, anyway!" Tomoyo backed up and leaned against her gate, dropping her backpack to the floor. "I forgot it. I can't believe I forgot it. And then you came along and…and…"

_And I was so happy to see you and so desperate to get out of there because of what we needed to say…_

She slid down the gate to sit on the ground, legs drawn to her chest. "I just wanted to get out of there…" she uttered sadly, into her hands. "I just wanted…"

Eriol sat down beside her, lifting his head to look at the stars above. He had to think, just for a small moment, think. "Ok, so we…call her up and ask her if she found the tape. I'll talk to her. I'll tell her it's for the project we're…we're working on. Yes, it's for the project and we need her to give it back to us tomorrow in class." He looked at her. "Ok?"

When she didn't respond or move he reached out and took hold of her wrist, pulling one hand away from her face. "It'll be ok. Give me your cell phone." He said, leaning into her a bit.

She gazed at him, dark eyes shining in the moonlight. With a shaky breath she reached into her backpack and pulled forth the phone. Eriol took it from her. "Give me the number."

She complied and he dialed, waiting with held breath as the phone rang.

"Hello?" her brother picked up.

He cleared his throat. "Hello? This is Hiiragizawa. May I speak with Sakura-san?"

There was a slight pause. "Sakura's asleep. She wasn't feeling well. But I can give her a message if she starts feeling better?" he suggested politely.

Eriol glanced at Tomoyo, who was still looking at him. "Yes, please. Can you please ask her to bring a video tape to school with her tomorrow? It's under her pillow. It's for a project I'm working on with Tomoyo-san." He explained. "I'd very much appreciate it."

"No problem," came the reply. "I'll tell her."

"Arigato." And Eriol hung up, slowly lowering the phone. "She wasn't feeling well, he said. She was asleep."

Tomoyo leaned her head back against the gate, eyes closing sadly.

"Don't worry." Eriol said to her. "It'll be fine. She'll come in tomorrow and we'll just ask her then if she doesn't have it."

Tomoyo swallowed and he saw her throat work. "Sakura was fine right before I left. You saw her yourself. Do you think…maybe she already saw the tape and doesn't want to speak to us?"

Eriol paused at the question. It was possible, very possible. "I don't think so," he lied soothingly. "I think she just doesn't feel well and went to bed early. Maybe still worked up over the Card incident."

Tomoyo sighed, finally opening her eyes. "I hope you're right." She whispered. And she shifted to stand up. "I'm going in. Thank you for walking me home, Eriol-kun."

"Un." He said with a nod, rising also. He hesitated awkwardly as she stood facing him, both their heads bowed.

And then, strangely enough, she rose on tiptoe, lifting her head, and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Eriol blushed a deep red, eyes wide, blinking in surprise behind his thin-rimmed glasses.

Tomoyo smiled, backing away from him. And lifting her backpack she entered through her gate, hair floating behind her.

He watched her as she went into her house. Even after the door had shut he stood there. And his hand felt strange as he lifted it to touch his cheek. But then a smile lifted the corners of his lips and he turned away to go home, feeling light.

Everything was going to be all right.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

She was early. Very early. She hadn't had the strength to go to cheerleading practice and she didn't want to be there, in the classroom. She wanted to be in bed, where no one could reach her or comfort her. She just wanted to be.

"Sakura?"

She blinked, not even hearing, eyes trained on the desk and her hands crossed on top of it.

Behind her Syaoran came up. He hesitated, staring at her profile cautiously and then reached out and clasped her shoulder. "Sakura." He repeated.

She jumped, head snapping to look up at him.

He took a step back, fingers letting go of her shoulder. "Sakura, what's wrong? What happened?" he put his backpack down on his desk, taking Tomoyo's seat next to her.

She merely watched him blankly, eyes red, dark circles under. "I don't feel well." She whispered, gazing at him hollowly.

Syaoran swallowed and then reached out again, shifting a lock of hair away from her face. "You're _not_ well, Sakura." He said softly. "You shouldn't be in school."

"I have to be." She murmured, hesitating. And then her expression simply crumbled and she lifted both hands to her face, weeping silently.

It took him a second to register the fact that she was crying. But when it finally did he lifted both hands, taking hold of her wrists and pulling her hands away from her face. "What happened? Talk to me, tell me what happened." He said and then he pleaded, "Come on…"

Sakura bowed her head, hiding behind her hair. "I'm such a fool, Syaoran. I should have realized, I should have known…" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Syaoran gazed at her, releasing her wrists to cup her face with both hands. "What should you have known? Tell me _something,_ Sakura-"

She shook her head, leaning forward slowly.

He accepted her weight, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his chin on her head. And he held her, he didn't know how long, until her sniffles turned into soft breathing. She smelled of cherry blossoms, of petals and sunshine, the scent drifting from her hair. It was her scent, one he had come to recognize over the years. Always hers.

And he felt warm. Warmer than Yukito. His warmth traveled into her as well, causing her skin to tingle. And now, somehow, this felt right. Everything about it felt right. The weight of his arms. His individual scent. A mixture of soap and…and…

Syaoran. Soap and Syaoran.

Even how she fit into him, how it felt to wrap her arms around his waist and let him hold her. It felt good. His fingers were tangling in her hair, playing with locks and she knew he did it absentmindedly. She was probably scaring him.

With a soft breath she pulled back a bit and looked up into his eyes. And finally, she saw the eyes. The right pair of brown eyes. The ones she had wanted to see the night before. Right there. Light chocolate brown eyes, thick enough to immerse herself in.

"You're ok." He said quietly, gazing at her. He lifted a hand, brushing aside a straying lock of hair and then staring at her, at every part of her. She shivered internally as his eyes rested on her cheek where the lock had been. Then his gaze moved to her eyebrows, palm running across her skin there. And her eyes, brown looking into green. Her nose, small. 

Her lips.

"I told Yukito-san…" she whispered, almost afraid to break the spell.

He looked into her eyes. "Told him?" he asked faintly, almost absentmindedly. His gaze seemed far away, mind just as distant no doubt.

"I told Yukito-san that I loved him."

Syaoran snapped back into reality right then and there. 

Sakura studied him, eyes traveling from one brown eye to the other. And each time she did the other eye seemed somehow more fascinating. Was this what it felt like? To find something so beautiful that one wanted to gaze at it forever?

"And what happened?" he asked slowly.

Sakura swallowed, eyes dropping to his mouth. "He didn't love me back." She murmured. And she bowed her head, leaning her forehead into that mouth. "He didn't love me back…"

Syaoran stared straight over her head at the morning sun. Straight ahead into the distance. Because if he looked anywhere else he knew the tears shimmering in his eyes would fall, roll down his cheeks and into her hair.

_I would love you…with all my heart I would love you…_

"Ohaiyo!" Tomoyo's voice cried, echoing in the classroom.

Sakura pulled away as if struck, looking toward the door. "T…Tomoyo-chan." She uttered hoarsely, gazing at her friend.

Syaoran bowed his head, releasing her, wishing she would just come back into his arms. For one moment longer, another second. An entire lifetime.

Tomoyo came up and then stared at her friend. "What is it?" she asked and she looked at Syaoran as he stood, hands lifting to run through his hair. He turned away, winding around the desk and floating toward the door, walking out.

Sakura stared after him. She wanted to reach out to him, allow her emotions to drag him back toward her. 

Instead she looked at Tomoyo. "Yukito-san doesn't love me, Tomoyo-chan." She said. And she sighed as her friend knelt beside her, wrapping her arms around her.

"You'll be ok, Sakura-chan." She whispered to her friend, holding her close as Sakura buried her face into her hair. "Just talk to me, tell me everything and it'll be all right. It'll be all right."

Sakura nodded and began to tell her everything, clutching at her the entire time.

Syaoran entered the boys' bathroom, hands rubbing his face.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't ever fair.

His face was drawn in the mirror. He had looked so normal when he had woken up and now he was a wreck. He ran his hands through his hair, pausing halfway through and merely standing there, clutching at his hair.

_"He didn't love me back…"_

Pure anger swept through his body, making him stiffen. He wanted to take out his sword and just practice, work out his rage. Rage at the fact that it couldn't be him she had admitted her feelings to. It couldn't be him she wanted. Loved. 

No more. No more of this bet. It was ending here and now. Because Sakura wouldn't want either him or Eriol at this point. The one person she did want didn't want her back and going after her would only cause her more grief.

It was time to end it.

When he got back to the class Sakura was waiting outside the classroom, Tomoyo leaning in close to her.

"Li-kun." Tomoyo said as he came near slowly.

Sakura looked up, already pleading with him with her eyes.

"Nani?" he asked, gazing at her questioningly.

Sakura smiled at him slowly and she held up his backpack to him. "Walk me home, Syaoran?" she asked of him. 

Her expression looked like it was ready to crumble again. With a nod he accepted his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder. "Of course." He said.

Tomoyo smiled, feigning cheer for her friend. "Sleep some more. Things always look better once you sleep on it." She said and she lifted a hand to brush Sakura's hair lovingly.

Sakura gazed at her. That's what it felt like, to have a mother. To have someone who would run their fingers through your hair and comfort you with soft words when things just didn't go right. She realized then and there just how much she loved Tomoyo-chan.

"Thank you." She whispered and she sighed as Tomoyo embraced her, squeezing tightly. "Thank you so much."

Tomoyo exhaled with her. "Go home," she ordered playfully. And she stepped aside, allowing Syaoran to lead her towards the exit.

Syaoran paused as they reached her gate. "You'll be ok, alone?" he asked her as she merely looked up at her house.

She nodded, facing him after a thoughtful moment. "I think I will be, yeah." She said and she smiled at him.

Syaoran inhaled deeply, shoving his hands in his pockets. "And you'll call me if you need anything? I'll be home now. There's really no point in my going back to class."

_Not if you're not going to be there…_

"I will, Syaoran." She said softly and she reached out, her palm cupping his cheek tenderly. "Thank you."

He swallowed, feeling the slightest bit faint. "It's no problem." He said and he gazed at her as she gazed right back. 

His skin was smooth, baby smooth. Soft over a hard jaw and cheekbones. Sakura let her hand drop away and she bowed her head, entering her gate.

Syaoran waited until she was safely inside before turning and walking away. He didn't know what was going on but if things were heading his way he wasn't sure whether or not to be grateful. Whatever the case, it was all over now. He was just going to have a talk with Eriol and Tomoyo and put everything to rest.

For Sakura's sake.

Sakura plopped down on her bed, her body so heavy. Tired. She hadn't slept at all the night before and Tomoyo was right. If she slept everything would be all right. Everything would come into perspective. She would go back to being herself, maybe even still be very close to Yukito-san. She had to talk to him, to let him know that things could be all right between them. That she _wanted_ things to be all right between them.

Kero was probably asleep in her drawer. She didn't mind. She wouldn't disturb him and he wouldn't disturb her. If he woke later she would just say she hadn't been feeling well. Because once she got some sleep she would be back to herself. Stronger. 

Something poked the back of her neck as she rolled onto her back and she reached under her pillow, pulling forth the videotape. Oh, that was right. Tomoyo's video. Perhaps an old one of the days she had been catching Clow Cards. She missed those days sometimes, missed fighting for something. These days, things were almost dead.

No other cards had come forth since the Dream Card. Whoever had been messing with them seemed to have stopped. For the moment, anyway. Which was fine with her. 

With a sigh she rose and crouched before her television, slipping the tape into the VCR. Not much to rewind. Tomoyo had probably been watching a bit of it. It finished rewinding and she sat back on her rear, pressing Play. Just a little bit. She would watch a little and then go straight to sleep. Maybe if she was up around dinnertime she'd do kitchen duty again. Oni-chan always came home tired.

_"Li-kun, no one else is aware, I assure you…"_

Sakura looked at the tape, frowning. Tomoyo's voice but the picture taped wasn't focused on anything, bits and pieces of a classroom flying around as the camera swung wildly.

_"You can come down from the desk now."_

Sakura stared as the picture suddenly focused on Syaoran who looked like he was ready to run for his life. He was crouched on a desk, resembling a trapped animal. It brought a confused smile to Sakura's lips. What was going on?

_"Stay away, Daidouji-san. I'm warning you…"_ he was saying and he was holding out his hands to her as if trying to ward away her evil with his handmade cross.

"Syaoran, you're so strange…" Sakura said affectionately, leaning forward eagerly. When had this happened? Where had she been?

She watched as Tomoyo spoke from behind the camera. Then there was a pause in the camera tape, a slight blur. And suddenly Eriol-kun was in the room. That was his shirt off to the side of the camera, she was sure of it. Sakura cocked her head, trying to understand what was being said.

_"Li-kun, we've decided it's time you told Sakura how you feel. Towards her."_

Sakura stiffened, staring at Syaoran's expression. 

**_H…hooeeeeee?_**

_"It's long overdue and Eriol-kun and I are just sick of it. It's quite obvious how you feel. Demo, Sakura-chan…can be dense, at times…"_

"Hey." Sakura growled at the television.

There was more chit chat as Eriol said something about Syaoran getting something off his chest. The tape was a bit messy, hard to understand. But she was sure she was understanding most of it.

_"All right, all right! Yes, I like her! Yes, I accept her as Card Mistress!"_

That was Syaoran again. Sakura grimaced, leaning even further. She couldn't catch things too clearly. Any closer and she'd have to start going blind.

_"Yes, I'm in love with her!"_

Sakura's jaw dropped open, staring at the tape in disbelief. That had come out nice and clear. But she couldn't have possibly heard what she thought she had just heard. It wasn't possible because…because…

Because it was Syaoran.

_"No plan! Whatever happens between Sakura and myself will happen if it's meant to."_

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. This was real. This had happened. Syaoran had said that, about the two of them. And her lips turned upward slowly, cheeks blushing faintly.

Herself and Syaoran. She found herself liking the idea.

_"Perhaps if I whip up a few monsters, throw them at her. I'll give you the place and time, borrow her cards with the excuse that I need a few errands done-"_

That was Eriol-kun. She narrowed her eyes, suddenly feeling as if a small piece of a puzzle had slipped into place. Whip up a few monsters?

_"I'll win her my own way, by myself."_

Sakura felt the blush spread, creeping down her face into her neck.She couldn't believe this was how Syaoran felt. For how long had this been going on? Why hadn't anyone told her?

_"A game then."_ That was Eriol-kun again. _"A bet. A bet that I can win her before you do."_

She stared at the tape, the blush she had felt only moments ago slowly draining away into paleness. A bet? What bet? What was going on? She couldn't understand for the life of her. She heard Syaoran ask something indignantly but the tape was such a mess, she couldn't understand-

_"You heard me."_ Eriol was saying darkly. _"What is there to lose, really? Except…her?"_

_"I'm not playing your game."_

_"Then you automatically forfeit her. To me."_ Eriol's voice came again and yet it didn't sound like Eriol. Was Eriol so callous_? "This isn't a battle, my descendant. This is a game. With everything at stake."_

_"I'm not going to forfeit her."_ Syaoran said quietly. _"I agree to your game."_

Her dresser drawer slowly slid open but she ignored it, heart ripped into two. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be, not again.

And yet…again. Someone else was doing this again. Hurting her.

"Sakura-chan?" Kero asked, floating up out of the drawer, sounding sleepy.

She didn't turn to face him, but at the same time she wasn't really paying attention to the tape anymore. She just sat there, numb to everything.

_I can't believe this…_

"Sakura-chan?" Kero suddenly sounded wary. "What are you watching?"

She bowed her head, staring at the floor until it swam before her eyes. "I'm a bet, Kero-chan?" she asked hoarsely, her voice a mere whisper.

She heard herself come in on the tape, saying something about how she couldn't hear what they had been talking about. And she remembered the day it had happened. It had only been a week or two ago. And Syaoran had looked guilty, why hadn't she picked up on that? Why hadn't she understood?

"Sakura, stop the tape." Kero said and he sounded urgent. "Stop the tape. Stop it now!"

"It's too late, Kero-chan." She said, shaking her head. And then it dawned on her and she whirled to face him, eyes reddening. "You _knew_ about this?" she demanded.

Kero-chan backed up a bit. "T…Tomoyo-chan told me about it. Yesterday. And-"

Sakura turned away and he broke off, watching her as she stopped the tape and yanked it out. 

"Sakura-chan-"

She rose to her knees, slipping the video back into its case and then finally standing, shutting off the television. Her movements were jerky as she unzipped her bag and shoved the tape in.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Kero asked frantically and almost as a last resort, "Why aren't you in _school?"_

Sakura slung her backpack over her shoulder and stormed out, hair flying around her face.

"Sakura-chan!" he was left shouting after her.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

Syaoran lifted his head, peering towards the windows. That had been the bell, he was sure of it. But who knew he was home? He wasn't expecting visitors. He sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes. No sleep had come to him but that was all right. He was so jumpy he probably couldn't have slept even if he had wanted to.

Wei was already walking by the doorway on his way to the front door. Syaoran let him get it, head falling forward as he inhaled wearily. Why was he so tired?

"Ah, Miss Sakura, how are you?"

"Good, Wei-san. Yourself?" she asked politely from the hallway.

Syaoran lifted his head, frowning. Sakura? What was she doing here? She was supposed to be getting some sleep-

"Syaoran-sama is in the living room." He said and he dismissed himself, walking back passed the doorway. A moment later Sakura entered the living room, paler than a ghost.

"Sakura? Daijobu?" he asked, rising to his feet and taking a step toward her.

She stopped him, taking something out of her backpack. "What's this, Syaoran?" she asked in a shaky voice, eyes shimmering.

Syaoran looked at the tape in confusion. "A videotape? I don't know, Sakura. Why?" he stared at her again, feeling as if he could burn a hole into her.

A tear fell from her eye, mouth tightening. "A bet, Syaoran?" she asked, faint as a breath. "I'm a bet?"

Syaoran stared at her as the world spun around him briefly. "N…Nani…?" he uttered hoarsely.

"I'm a _bet?!"_ she cried and she flung the tape at him, body stiffening. **_"A bet??"_**

Syaoran caught the tape against his chest, gazing at her trembling figure before looking down at the tape's black surface. It seemed so innocent, so simple. One little tape.

One little tape that had just destroyed his life.

Sakura shook her head at him, ignoring the tears streaming down her face. "What happened? What were you thinking? How could you _do_ it?" she demanded. And she blinked, confused with herself. "I can't even _talk_ straight, I'm so mad!"

He looked at her again, lips parted, and he shook his head. "It isn't what you think, Sakura-" he began quickly. If he could get a word in, a sentence, and explain it, it would be fine. He could fix it.

"It's _exactly_ what I think, Syaoran!" she shouted and she pointed at the tape. "I saw it, the whole thing! Your feelings. _Everything!_ And that's what hurts the most!"

Syaoran swallowed painfully. "My…feelings?" he uttered thoughtlessly.

Sakura tilted her head and gazed at him. The expression on her face made him feel lower than slime. "I told you everything, Syaoran. About Yukito. And I never knew I hurt you in doing that. But _you…"_ she motioned at the tape. "You knew _exactly_ what you were doing. I can see that with my own eyes."

"But it isn't like that-" he took a step toward her, dropping the videotape beside him on the couch. "You don't understand-"

Sakura turned away, zipping up her backpack.

"Sakura! _Matte!"_ he called after her and he closed the space between them, taking hold of her elbow.

Sakura tried to yank her arm away but he held on tightly, forcing her to face him. 

"Listen to me, for just one second." He pleaded with her. "For one second."

She struggled with him for all of a moment. "I can't hear this now, Syaoran. I can't," she said, trying to free herself.

"I am in _love_ with you!" he cried, finally managing to take hold of both her arms as she faced him. He gazed at her from inches away, brown eyes wide. "I am in love with you! Do you understand that?"

She gazed back at him, forearms bent against her chest because he wasn't letting go of her arms. And the expression on her face…it was worse than death.

"I am in love with you…" he echoed himself, grip loosening the slightest bit.

And then he released her, lifting his hands to cup her face and he kissed her, a painfully frantic kiss with his entire soul behind it.

Sakura stilled in his embrace, hands having unconsciously wrapped around his wrists. It felt so good. So right, to be here with him, to have him hold her like this. She wanted to stay like this forever, would have given her soul for it. To have his breath against her cheek, his lips pressed to hers this way, with so much emotion behind it. His arms holding her close, fingers caressing her face. She wanted it all, wanted it to last forever.

And she felt her tears slide down her face, knew he tasted them upon his lips. He pulled away from her, only his mouth but he pressed his cheek to hers, hands still clasping her face. She inhaled his scent shakily, felt his breath rapid against her skin.

_Aishiteru._

Her expression crumbled as she thought it, as she said those words to him with her heart. But not aloud. She released his wrists, turning her face away from him and he didn't fight her as she clasped her backpack to her chest and fled, the door slamming shut behind her. He stayed where he stood, head bowed, his own tears mingling with hers upon his skin and his lips.

_Aishiteru…_


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve:

Tomoyo sat up straight in her chair as her cell phone went off in class. Eyes turned to stare at her, her teacher pausing in the middle of scribbling equations on the board.

"Sumimasen." She uttered, taking hold of the cell phone and rushing out of the classroom quickly. Who would call in the middle of class, knowing she wasn't allowed to receive calls?

The number showed it to be Syaoran. She pressed the Send button, lifting the phone to her ear. "Li-Kun!" she admonished. "What is the matter-"

"Sakura knows." He said softly, faintly enough that she was sure she could hear pins dropping in his background.

She grimaced, not understanding. "What?"

"Sakura knows." He said in the same dead voice. "She knows about the bet. And about how I feel about her."

Tomoyo's lips parted, eyes lifting to look out the window at the mid-day sun. "How? How does she know?" she murmured, feeling just as lifeless as he sounded. 

"She found a tape. One that you taped of Hiiragizawa and I making the bet." He answered. There were soft voices in his background, now that she focused on it. "I'm watching the tape right now."

Tomoyo closed her eyes, leaning against the window weakly. "Li-kun, I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting it to happen. I was just going to show Kero-chan the tape-"

"What the hell happened?" he demanded, anger suddenly making his voice stronger. "How do you have this tape if I asked you to stop taping?"

Tomoyo nodded, knowing that was going to be his next question. "When Eriol-kun came into the classroom he did something to the camera. To block the fact that it was still taping. We weren't going to use it for anything. It was going to remain part of my collection! But…but then I took it to Sakura-chan's house-"

_"Why?!"_

"Because I wanted to show it to Kero-chan! I went over to talk to Sakura-chan and she was saying how she liked you but that she was in love with Yukito-san." She broke off, voice going quiet. "I'm sorry, Li-kun. I was trying to help you."

He hesitated on the other line, inhaling shakily. "So you just left it at her house? For her to see?"

"No." Tomoyo answered instantly. "I tried to talk to Kero-chan about Yukito-san. Because I knew he didn't love her the way she wanted him to. I wanted Yue-san to do something, to talk to Sakura-chan and make her understand! But Sakura-chan came in halfway through our conversation and I hid the tape. I hid the tape under her pillow! I didn't think to tell her that it was just an old tape. I didn't want her to want to watch it! And I told myself that once dinner was over I'd go back to her room and get the tape back but then Eriol-kun came to pick me up at the house and we had to talk because he had just spoken to you!"

She wasn't sure he was even listening anymore. She broke off with a sigh, hand lifting to rub at her eyes.

On the other line Syaoran paused for a long moment. His breathing was rapid, shallow, and Tomoyo knew it was because of what had happened. "How do you know she knows?" she asked him reluctantly.

Syaoran chuckled humorlessly. "She came over and told me. She had the tape and she _kindly_ gave it to me before storming out of my house."

Tomoyo nodded slowly in understanding. "So, she's mad."

"Um, yeah. Just a _bit."_ Syaoran growled.

She inhaled wearily and for the first time in a long time she didn't know what to do at all. She looked toward the classroom, slowly wandering toward it and Eriol lifted his head as if sensing her. She motioned for him to come out and Eriol excused himself from class, floating out.

"What happened?"

_"Sakura knows."_ She mouthed, listening to Syaoran breathe in her ear.

Eriol paled, lips parting. "About the bet?" he asked softly.

Tomoyo nodded, lips tight.

Eriol looked down, looking as if he had been dealt a blow. "The tape." He stated and he glanced at her again, dark eyes wide.

Tomoyo nodded again.

All around the bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of the class. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and he nodded, turning to go back into the classroom. "Li-kun, " she said, amidst the chatter that had abruptly risen in the hallways. "We're getting out now, Eriol-kun and I. And we're coming to you."

"Great, my favorite relative." Syaoran mumbled.

"Just stay there." Tomoyo smirked. She accepted her books as Eriol came out with them and then she put the phone away, taking hold of his wrist. "Let's go. We're going to visit your descendant."

Eriol smiled wryly, allowing her to lead him.

"The house is so dead without Eriol…" Nakuru sighed, sprawled out on the couch. She was playing with her hair, blowing at the delicate strands and watching as her breath lifted them up and then released them.

Beside her and along the back of the couch, Spinel Sun looked just as bored. Every time her hair floated up he swiped at it without any real effort.

"You see that, Suppi-chan?" she demanded as his claws caught her hair and tore a few strands. _"That_ is how I get split ends!"

"I don't have the privilege of getting split ends." He purred, setting his paws down and then stretching luxuriously.

Nakuru stared at him evilly. If she could get her hands on a razor she'd finally have the chance to see what Spinel Sun looked like. Furless.

Instead she threw herself up, rising into a sitting position. "What time is it?" she asked, eyes scanning the grandfather clock ticking out in the hallway.

"At least afternoon." Spinel Sun yawned, rolling onto his side.

Nakuru pouted. Another three house before Eriol even got out of class. She didn't understand why he had enrolled anyway. He was Clow Reed. He had already _had_ schooling in his past life. She sighed again, knowing her impatience would piss Spinel Sun off the slightest bit. And then she looked at the small lamp table, eyes catching on a deck of Red-backed cards.

"Ooh! The Clow Cards!" she said eagerly, leaning forward.

"The Second Edition?" Spinel Sun asked, lifting his head. "They don't come with numbers in the corners this time, do they? We could put them to some real use for once…"

Nakuru was already looking through them, admiring them. "They're so pretty." She giggled and she lifted up a card, gazing at it. "Clow Card," she stated in a deep voice, mimicking Eriol, "I command you to find the Card Mistress." And she settled into little giggles once more.

The Card suddenly flew out of her grip, shooting into the air. Nakuru cut off in the middle of laughing, Spinel Sun staring at the card with her as it twirled in the air.

_"Oh, no…"_

And it spun twice, the first spin causing it to shimmer, the second causing it to vanish into nothing.

Spinel Sun looked down at Nakuru as she turned wide eyes to him. "What did you _do?"_ he demanded quickly. "What card was it?"

Nakuru swallowed, blinking at him fearfully. "The Sword Card."

Sakura gazed at her wall, feeling cold. So cold. She pressed her fingertips to her mouth again, still feeling Syaoran's lips there. And she closed her eyes, almost imagining he was there with her, holding her. But the iciness in her limbs didn't go away and she knew she was just dreaming. He had felt so right to her, so perfect. More than Yukito because when he had kissed her forehead she hadn't felt the same rush. Her face reddened even as Syaoran's face came to mind.

No! She wasn't going to do this, she wasn't!

_She wasn't._

Above her she didn't notice as something came into being, a long card. It flashed momentarily and that got her attention. But when she looked up she didn't see anything. She rolled over, thinking maybe it was Kero-chan still wanting to comfort her but she didn't see him anywhere.

"Ow." She groaned as she rolled over something sharp. She reached under her and pulled forth a small brooch, staring at its face. It was familiar, as if she had seen it somewhere a long, long time ago. In a dream, perhaps. Or maybe it had belonged to her mother? But then again, what would it be doing on her bed? She gazed at it, feeling suddenly sleepy. It really was beautiful, the brooch. With a small sigh she attached it to her shirt and then rolled back over onto her side, intent on sleeping. She just needed to sleep some, so that when she woke up she would be thinking clearly. She couldn't think right then and there. She just wanted to sleep…

Kero-chan slid open his drawer and floated up out of it as he heard Sakura getting up. "Sakura-chan…" he said cautiously. She was still mad at him, he didn't want to anger her further. "You should be sleeping, Sakura-chan…"

She looked at him, a long, measured stare and he recoiled at the blankness in that gaze. Her green eyes were hooded, pupils tiny, _almost invisible,_ in their emerald depths. 

"S…Sakura-chan?"

She turned away and left the room, door closing quietly behind her.

Kero stared after her wordlessly, taken aback. Something was wrong here, he felt it. He looked toward the phone, Sakura's cell phone and flew over to it. 

What was that girl's number?

Tomoyo answered the phone, blocks from Syaoran's home. "Kero-chan?" she asked with a frown, slowing to a stop. Beside her Eriol also stopped, looking at her as she spoke into the phone. "Sakura-chan what?"

He gauged her reaction to what the Guardian said on the other line. Whatever it was, it didn't look good.

"So she just left? And…you sensed something? Something wrong?" she looked at Eriol knowingly but he merely shook his head. He didn't have anything to do with _anything._ She frowned at him as if to ask _'Not you?'._

Then Kero brought her back to the conversation and she nodded. "Ok, we'll keep a look out for her. Ok, bye." And she hung up. 

"What?" Eriol asked as resumed walking, his pace quickening. "What's wrong?"

Tomoyo shrugged, practically running now. "He says that Sakura got up and left but that he felt something wrong. That Guardian Instinct again." She said as if in explanation but Eriol nodded that he understood.

"Well, we're almost there." He said, now running with her. 

They sprinted down the streets, calling out apologies as they rammed into people. It didn't slow them and Eriol found himself taking hold of Tomoyo's hand to keep her close to him. She squeezed his hand, keeping up with him.

And moments later they were outside Syaoran's home, racing up to his door. Eriol rang the bell as Tomoyo took a deep breath to calm her racing pulse. Eriol didn't seem out of breath in the least, she marveled.

The door opened and Wei stood there, looking quite proper. "Good afternoon." he said with a very sweet smile. "Here to see Syaoran-sama?"

Eriol nodded, Tomoyo still breathing hard.

"He's not here, I'm afraid. He left only moments ago. He didn't say where." He looked apologetic. "Perhaps I can tell him you came calling?"

Eriol nodded, "Yes, please. Thank you." And he took hold of Tomoyo who whimpered at the thought of running again. "If he returns soon can you please tell him to get in contact with us? We both have our cell phones."

Wei bowed politely. "Of course."

And Eriol turned away, dragging Tomoyo.

"Now what?" she asked.

Syaoran came out of the thick trees, into a clearing. He wore his uniform, sword in his hand. He had felt her calling, had known she was ready for him. But it wasn't her. It was someone with her voice and her appearance, but it wasn't her.

Sakura turned slowly to face him, a long sword in her hand. Her hair blew with a gust of wind, green eyes clear. Blank

Syaoran's eyes narrowed.

Sakura lifted the sword, pointing at him with the blade. "At last." She said coldly. _"It ends here."_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:

"It just flew out!" Nakuru cried, on the phone with Eriol. "I wasn't expecting it and it was just a joke."

"She was making fun of you." Spinel Sun murmured in the background.

She whirled on him. _"Die, cat!"_ she shrieked before returning to the matter at hand. "It went to find Sakura-chan. I told it to. I didn't think it would listen! I thought it would only listen to you!"

Eriol was nodding on the other line. "All right, Nakuru. Calm down. Which card was it?" he asked, trying to sound soothing.

Nakuru hesitated and he felt something shift uneasily inside him. 

"Nakuru?"

She sighed after a moment. "The Sword Card…" she said slowly, reluctantly. And he could see her in his mind's eye, hunching her shoulders and grimacing as if expecting a blow. 

Eriol's eyebrows lifted as he looked at Tomoyo beside him.

_"We're dead."_ He mouthed to her.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked, winding around Sakura. She matched his movements, staring at him coldly through blank green eyes. He cocked his head, jaw clenching, but her expression didn't shift in the least.

"I am your partner." She answered after a moment. And then, quietly, "I am your enemy."

Syaoran recoiled at the icy tone of her voice. "Nani?"

Sakura took a step forward, causing him to back away. "I am your enemy." She repeated, eyes flashing. And that was the sign. She suddenly lunged forward with a cry, swiping with the sword.

Syaoran's jaw dropped open for a moment. Then he snapped to life, lifting his own sword to block the blow. Their blades clanged together, the sound echoing throughout the park around them. 

She backed away a moment later, sword held before her gracefully.

_Sakura doesn't know how to use a sword,_ he thought faintly as he stared at her. He also took a stance, facing off.

"I am your punishment." She whispered then, face blank of any expression. "I am the blade which strikes you down."

Syaoran didn't waver although he was sure the earth had shifted under him. His punishment. How fitting. Maybe he should let her strike him down. He knew he deserved it.

She attacked again, swinging the sword down and he easily deflected it, shoving the attack aside. But she didn't stop there. Her body spun, hair flying around her face and she came at him again, swiping sideways.

Syaoran backed away, tip of the blade missing his nose by centimeters.

She meant business.

Sakura took a stance again, leveling cold green eyes at him. He stared at her and then at the sword. He doubted his sword was any match for hers. He had seen it at work. The Sword card cut through anything. He would only end up sacrificing a family heirloom if he went up against her full force. But he couldn't afford to put it down either. Without a weapon he was powerless.

She darted forward into a front stance, stabbing almost angrily. Syaoran dodged it, using his blade to fling off the attack. 

This was going nowhere fast. He was going to put a stop to this here and now.

With a deep breath he swung at her with no intention of hurting her. He just needed to disarm her. This was the Sword Card, all he had to do was get her grip off the blade and everything would be all right.

Sakura lifted her blade above her head to block his attack but he was stronger and she went down on one knee, both hands clasping the hilt of the blade above her. Her lips parted, displaying glinting teeth. His jaw was also clenched, both hands holding his sword. She was strong, he had to admit. Sakura never did anything to display any kind of physical power but now that he thought of it, with all the after school activities she took up, he was surprised she wasn't kicking his butt right then.

With an angry shriek she rose, flinging off his sword and it went flying from his hand, stabbing into a tree trunk. He looked at it and cursed under his breath.

"Damn it…"

He turned to face her again and she was pulling the blade back at her side, prepared to run him through.

A light burst from her suddenly, time slowing. Syaoran caught a movement in the white glow, Sakura seemingly frozen. 

A card spun in the air between them, Syaoran gazing up at it. It flickered and then mist exploded from it, forming a sleek weapon hovering in mid air.

The Sword Card.

He lifted a hand, swiping at its hilt and taking hold of it.

Sakura threw out her attack, reaching forward with her blade and he blocked it, both blades ringing as metal clashed with metal. There was a vibration from both swords, one that they both felt as they broke away from each other.

Syaoran looked down at the sword in his hand, lips parted. And then he looked at Sakura who held her sword with both hands before her furiously.

As one they both attacked, blades clashing. Sakura spun, striking again and once more he blocked, forcing her back. They were a blur of colors, green against pink, auburn hair floating, dark brown eyes flashing. And they were both beautiful in form, bodies fluid and agile. The only sound around them was the clashing of their swords. It even seemed as if life stopped around them.

And the only thing that mattered was them, their battle. All around them the earth had come to a standstill, the clouds frozen in the sky.

Sakura cried out as he forced her back, sprawling backwards onto her rear. She lay there for a moment, body breathing rapidly and then glared at him as he came to stand beside her, sword hanging forgotten.

"You lost." He uttered and he didn't say it with contempt. He merely gazed at her, brown eyes hooded.

She sat up slowly, eyes shining. "I've lost too much to you as it is." She whispered.

He blinked at that, lips parting.

And she lifted her sword then, running him through at last.

Syaoran had seen it coming. He could have blocked it, he realized that. But the look in her eyes. It might as well have been Sakura speaking because those words were supposed to have been hers. He let it happen, let her run him through with the blade. 

And he didn't feel any pain. No more than what he had felt at seeing the betrayal on her face when she had arrived with the tape.

His legs gave out under him, body toppling backward to the soft grass.It was all right. He didn't feel anything anymore, nothing but the soft breeze blowing around his face, caressing his hair. The sky was blue, bluer than he had ever seen it. Or maybe he had just never paid attention to it.

_How sad…_

There was movement next to him and a soft voice speaking. And then a person came into view above him. Sakura, with her big green eyes searching frantically for someone to help her. She was opening her mouth and screaming, tears coming to those eyes. Those emotional eyes. 

_"Syaoran!"_

His breath caught for a second and he barely understood her movements. But she was lifting both hands and pressing down on his stomach, fingers trembling.

**_"Syaoran!"_**

There was a small shiver around his waist area. A small warmth. And it got bigger, slowly spreading out and heating his waist, his ribs. Reaching further to clasp his heart, to travel towards his collar. He had never felt so warm, even on cold nights when he had taken to bed with a cup of hot chocolate. Not as warm as now. Never so warm.

Her hands came up to his face, stained dark with blood. His blood, he realized dimly, and she was touching him with those soiled fingers, caressing his face as she wept above him. Her tears fell on him, he could smell her through her hair as she brought her cheek to his, embracing him, holding him as if she would never let go. 

And he prayed she never would.

Tomoyo ran faster than she could have thought possible, terror driving her on. Eriol was ahead, clearing the way through the trees for her, lean body lithe and agile. The sounds of clashing swords had stopped moments before and she feared the worst.

The Sword Card.

Eriol reached a clearing finally, breathing hard and he came to an abrupt stop, Tomoyo skidding behind as she took in the scene before them. She was suddenly aware of Sakura-chan shrieking now, screaming incoherently at whoever could hear her.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried and she wound around Eriol, dashing forward and sliding down beside Sakura, reaching towards her.

Syaoran was stretched out before Sakura, face pale, his robes streaked through with blood. On the other side of him lay two cards, one pink, one red, both with the same design on their face. The Sword Card.

Sakura was pressing down on his stomach, fingers drenched in blood. And she was concentrating, forcing some kind of power through her fingers into Syaoran. "Give me your strength. Onegai. Give me your strength." She murmured and Tomoyo didn't know who she spoke to but it had become her chant now.

And all around her, cards were coming into being, suddenly appearing from thin air. They floated around her, around the both of them and then Eriol, drawing him in. They seemed to dance, swaying in formation. All of them. The Sword Card rose from the floor, shooting up to join them.

Syaoran's breath came as hisses, his chest barely rising. And his eyes were open the slightest bit, brown irises visible through slits. Tomoyo doubted he knew where he was or what was going on around him.

Sakura lifted her hands away from his stomach, reaching towards his face with bloodstained fingers. _"Syaoran! Syaoran!"_ she cried, tears streaming down her face. She embraced him, pressing her face to his cheek and she shook with sobs, hands brushing back locks of his brown hair. "Syaoran!"

Eriol crouched beside Syaoran, also reaching out and he placed his hands over Syaoran's wound, long fingers splayed. Tomoyo watched him, one hand on Sakura's back. He glanced at her and she gazed at him.

Was he going to make it, she was asking. He smiled at her reassuringly. He was going to make sure he made it. Because too many things needed to be worked out. He wasn't going to let it end this way. Not now. Not ever.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura, grabbing her by her wrists and dragging her back. "Sakura-chan." She said and she looked up at the cards floating around her.

Sakura looked at her, eyes swimming in tears. "Tomoyo-chan…" she whispered and all around her cards started dropping, floating down to the ground slowly. She gazed at her friend, seeing her through blurry vision.

And then she looked at her fingers, expression crumbling. Tomoyo shook her, trying to bring her attention back. "Here, Sakura-chan! Look at me, here!"

Sakura looked back at her, eyes glazing over the slightest bit. And as the last card fell to the ground she suddenly went limp, eyes closing.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried, shaking her.

"She's out. Don't worry. It's from the strain of healing. She did most of the job." Eriol murmured, eyes trained on his work. His irises seemed to flash for a moment but perhaps it had been a trick of the sunlight. Tomoyo couldn't be sure. She instead held Sakura against her, feeling the need to hurry him up or scream at absolutely everyone.

Syaoran inhaled abruptly, body half rising off the floor. And he grimaced, hands lifting to his stomach, where he felt the root of his pain. He encountered Eriol's hands already there and he looked at him through blurred vision, not understanding.

Then he lay back down and fell into darkness.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Sakura opened her eyes, blinking to bring the room into focus. Where was she? The ceiling looked familiar as did the scent of the house but she couldn't remember for the life of her where she had encountered it before. She was so tired, weary physically and mentally.

Above her a face came into view and it was Eriol.

"Eriol-kun?" she asked faintly and she focused finally, recognizing the ceiling right then. And the smell.

This was Syaoran's house.

Tomoyo appeared beside Eriol, a happy smile lighting her face. "Sakura-chan, you're awake!" she whispered and she embraced the girl, her long hair falling around Sakura.

She rose slowly from the couch she slept on, her head spinning. "What happened? Where am I?" she asked even though she already knew. And then she suddenly remembered for she looked at Eriol in terror. "Where's Syaoran?"

Eriol took her hand wordlessly, helping her rise. She allowed him, suddenly realizing she had very little strength in her knees. Carefully, he began to lead her, winding out of the room and toward the staircase in the back of the large house. Tomoyo followed silently, dark hair floating behind her. Sakura leaned on Eriol, smiling gratefully at him as he slowly helped her up the staircase and toward the second landing. Syaoran's room was on that floor, toward the back of the hallway. 

Wei-san was inside the room with his young master, watching over him. When Eriol knocked on the open door to alert their presence he smiled at them and excused himself, leaving the room. Sakura gazed after him, wondering if he was mad at her. He didn't seem it but that was all right. She was angry enough at herself for the both of them.

"Is he all right?" she asked Eriol as he released her and paused at his bedside. He was still asleep, chest rising and falling in rhythm. For that perhaps she was thankful.

"He's fine." Eriol nodded. "Just very tired. He's been asleep for about a day. You, too." He said, glancing at her.

"Me, too?" Sakura gasped. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. A full day. That meant…"Oni-chan! I have to call home and tell him-"

"I already did. I told him you had come over yesterday after school and still hadn't been feeling well and were staying over with me." Tomoyo slipped in smoothly. The workings of a clever mind. "You should probably at least stop by tonight so that he doesn't suspect. Then you can come back." She advised.

Sakura gazed at her wordlessly for a moment. 

Tomoyo smiled faintly at her, the corners of her lips curving up.

Sakura found herself smiling back before stopping herself. She bowed her head, feeling awkwardness wash over her. "I was so mad at all of you. I thought you all had betrayed me and I couldn't stand it. It hurt me so much…"

Tomoyo stared at her sadly and then reached out, brushing back her hair tenderly. "We're all sorry." She whispered, tilting her head. "We're sorry it came down to that and we're sorry we never told you. We just…" she shook her head, grimacing, "We wanted what was best for you."

Sakura nodded in understanding, lips tightening. And then she leaned into her friend slowly, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I'm so sorry." She uttered against her friend's hair. "I'm so, so sorry…"

Tomoyo smiled at Eriol over her shoulder. He smiled back, eyes closing into little moon crescents.

Touya already had the door open as she started coming up to the front door. "You had me scared to death." He stated almost angrily, dragging her into the house. "What happened?"

Sakura stared at him, hands clutching her backpack with a white-knuckled grip. "I wasn't feeling well last night." She answered slowly. "I stayed at Tomoyo-chan's house and then she took me to school this morning."

Touya glared at her, jaw clenching. The school had called to say she hadn't been in. That none of them had been in. He had been there to receive the call but Yuki had calmed him down, saying she probably had a good reason.

"Oni-chan?" she asked and she looked passed him as Yukito-san came out of the living room cautiously. "Yukito-san…"

"Sakura-chan." Yukito said faintly and he came around, grasping her by the arms. "Are you all right? We were worried about you."

She gazed at him, stunned into silence. And then she managed a smile, one that became wider as she suddenly realized she was talking to him, was close to him and wasn't feeling anything but a simple love for him. "I'm fine, Yukito-san. Just a bit sick last night but fine today."

Yukito stared at her as if measuring her and then backed away a step, looking toward Touya.

"Yokatta." Touya finally said after a small silence. He nodded, inhaling. "I made dinner seeing as how you let me starve last night." He said and while his face was closed off she knew he meant it lovingly.

Sakura smiled at him. "Arigato." she said quietly.

Touya nodded again and then turned, heading back towards the kitchen.

Sakura followed him with her gaze and then looked at Yukito who was looking the slightest bit uncomfortable now. He seemed so small, so fragile. She marveled at how her feelings had changed in but a day. 

_I was sure that I couldn't live without you, without you loving me the way I do you. Or the way I loved you yesterday…_

And wordlessly she floated toward him and, taking him by surprise, wrapped her arms around his waist, exhaling into him. "Arigato, Yukito-san. For everything." She whispered against his chest.

He looked down at her, arms embracing her gently although uncertainly. "For everything?" he echoed.

She turned her head to look at him, comfortable in his arms. "For everything." She repeated, smile soft. "I'm not mad. I'm not sad." She said faintly. "I'm happy again."

He cocked his head questioningly but then seemed to change his mind, finally tightening his embrace. "I'm happy then, too." He said softly.

When she got back to Syaoran's house Nakuru and Spinel Sun were there, sitting with Tomoyo, Eriol and even Kero-chan, who was spooning huge quantities of strawberry shortcake into his mouth.

_"Kero-chan!"_ she admonished, entering the living room.

Kero instantly choked, almost spitting back up the food. "Sakura-chan!" he crowed happily and he forgot the food momentarily, flying over to her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, smiling down at him as she took him into her arms. "I'm fine, Kero-chan." She said and she wiped away a bit of cake still decorating his tiny chin.

Nakuru rose, slowly coming close and once she was in her proximity she lunged at Sakura, embracing her. "Gomen _nasai_, Sakura-chan!" she cried, squeezing her so hard she was scared her eyes would pop out of her sockets. "Gomen! Gomen!"

Kero was choking under them both.

"It's all right, Nakuru." She said soothingly, even running her fingers down the girl's long, dark hair.. "It's all right. I'm not mad. I'm not sure about Syaoran but_ I'm _not mad. Not at you. Not at all."

Nakuru was practically sobbing against her. "You're…so _sweet…"_ she cried, form shaking and Sakura laughed, comforting the poor girl.

"Nakuru." Eriol called to her. "I think you're choking her…"

Nakuru's tears instantly stopped and she pulled back, blinking wide-eyed. "I am?"

Sakura shook her head no, laughingly.

_"You're so sweet!"_ she shrieked again, once more hugging her.

"Ok, enough!" Spinel Sun called over to her. "Let her go upstairs and see the boy already." He rolled over on the back of Syaoran's couch, back to the setting sun

"Is he awake?" Sakura asked, looking toward Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shook her head. "No. But we're expecting him to wake up soon." She replied with a small shrug. And she wound an arm around Eriol's arm, smiling.

Sakura took in the scene, not understanding for a split second. And then, _"Tomoyo-chan!"_

Every pair of eyes in the room were suddenly resting on her and Eriol. "N…Nani..?" she stuttered, staring right back. She looked at Eriol who was blushing a deep red.

Sakura merely blinked momentarily. And then she smiled again and quietly left, Tomoyo asking indignantly what the big idea was. 

She wanted to see Syaoran. 

She wound up the staircase slowly, thoughtfully, and tiptoed down the hallway towards his room, peeking in through the open doorway.

He was still sleeping. Which was good. She wanted him to recover. 

Very quietly she stepped in and closed the door, locking it. It was so peaceful in here, what with the sun setting in that window too. The sky was a deep, coppery red, the darkening sky visible passed. She pulled up a chair beside his bed and sat, gazing at the sun. 

So serene.

His breathing was even and for that she was grateful. She slowly leaned forward, clasping his hand with hers and laying her head down beside him on his bed. His hand was limp and she found herself gazing at it, at the long fingers she held sadly. His sheets smelled like him, such a comfortable scent. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, allowing the scent to wash over her, to be all she sensed. And it carried her away.

_Aishiteru._

She came awake slowly, aware of someone rubbing her fingers tenderly. She lifted her head, blinking. She had fallen asleep. She couldn't believe it. How much sleep did she _need_, anyway? She looked at her hand and realized that someone's fingers were playing with hers, long slender fingers running over her knuckles.

Syaoran was awake, head turned in her direction, a small smile on his lips.

She looked at him slowly, sitting up all the way. "Syaoran." She said simply. He was pale, much too pale for her liking and there were dark circles under those deep brown eyes. But he was beautiful.

He gazed at her still. "Aishiteru." He whispered and she suddenly knew she had heard him say it only a moment ago. That was what had woken her up. His eyes searched hers as he said it, not sure what to expect and not sure how to gauge her reaction.

She swallowed and then rose to her feet. He watched her stand, a small muscle working in his throat. He looked so sad, it broke her heart. She leaned forward, practically flinging herself at him. "I'm sorry, Syaoran! I'm so sorry-" she cried, embracing him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

He wound his arms around her, lightly. "Ouch." He grimaced and she pulled away as if struck.

_"Hooeeeeeee! Gomen!"_

He chuckled at her, smile widening into a grin. "It's fine. It's perfect." He said, a hand lifting to brush her hair away. "I'm sorry, too. For everything. For having thought that-"

She shushed him with a kiss, leaning into him once more. She caught him by surprise, his hands freezing around her. And then, accepting her, he slowly settled into the embrace, returning her kiss gently.

"It's over now. It's all over." She murmured against his mouth, hands lifting and feeling his hair underneath her fingers. 

There was a knock on the door. More of a pounding. "_Oi!_ What's going _on_ in there? We know he's awake!" came Kero-chan's rude voice. And more voices agreed with his from outside.

"Funny." Syaoran said quietly, looking into her eyes with a small smile. "I think it's just beginning."

She smiled back at him, memorizing every detail of his beautiful face and then falling into his kiss once more. "Aishiteru." She finally whispered to him, knowing he heard her and knowing her love was returned fully. At last.

And they both ignored the noise outside.

Fin

For everyone who was reading along, thank you so much for putting up with me and the story and I hope if I write another (which I probably will because Cardcaptor Sakura IS my life) you will all decide to read it, too. Arigato!

Also, my brother, a few friends and I are working on a webpage that's going to hold loads of fanfiction and fan art. I was wondering if anyone wanted to contribute some of their work to the site? It would be such a great help to me because this is pretty much our first page and we're dying to get underway. If you want to help out (I hope you do!) and contribute some work please email me! I'm at DCFenix@aol.com

Ja ne!

-Aeslinn ;)


End file.
